The Truth Behind Their Eyes
by Simplified Chaos
Summary: My first ever InuYasha story. Keeping this in mind, please do not cringe too much if you decide to read it. I planned on deleting this story, seeing as how it'll never be finished, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Proceed with extreme caution.
1. Sit

Here is the first chapter of my first story (On , that is)! Please review! Thanks!

L.A.

* * *

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

"If you say Sit one more time..."

"Sit."

InuYasha yanked his head up from the indented ground and glared at Kagome, who was standing several feet away from him, beside the well.

"Why you little...," he growled. Kagome smiled and sprang into the air. InuYasha shoved himself off the ground towards her, barely missing her arm as she descended down the well.

"Damn girl." He mumbled, cracking his back. "Ghh-Ah-Ahh!" He cried, hitting an unknown sore spot. 'I'll make her pay when she returns.' He promised himself as he walked off to find their other friends.

* * *

Kagome walked through her family's shrine up to her house. Only her mother was awake, and she smiled. 'It's good to finally come home on a Saturday.' She sighed to herself as she entered her house.

"Oh, Kagome." Her mother greeted her. "That Kale boy called earlier. Asked if you could call him back."

"Kale!" Kagome squealed, then rushed to her room to use the phone.

* * *

InuYasha and the rest of the group surrendered to a shady hill after defeating a huge snake.

"Man, good thing it was a snake." Shippo piped up breathlessly. "Or we would never of found the jewel shard."

InuYasha sneered. "It would have been easier if Kagome had been here!"

"InuYasha," smirked Sango. "She does have a life there too, you know."

"So! She's got more responsibility here! She's the one that shattered the damn jewel in the first place!" InuYasha stalked off, as Shippo looked up at Sango.

"Is he moodier today, or is it just me?" He questioned her, watching InuYasha sulk.

Sango laughed. "He just misses her." Shippo nodded.

"Yeah, she does seem to not come here as often anymore..." Miroku sighed.

"And when she does, it's always short visits." Shippo frowned. "I miss her too..."

* * *

How was that? Good? I hope! Please review!

L.A.


	2. Unworthy

Chapter 2! I have six in all to upload... So keep reading!

L.A.

* * *

InuYasha sat in a tree near the well, waiting impatiently.

"Where is she?" He muttered to himself. He was about to jump down and go into the well to get her himself, but then he saw her coming out. "Finally!" he said, stepping off his branch. But the next thing he saw caused him to quickly catch the next passing branch. A boy from her world had followed her out!

InuYasha sat on the branch, glaring down at the pair.

"Who the hell is he!" he growled to himself. "And what is he doing with my Kagome?"

Kagome took the boy's hand and started to lead him into the forest.

InuYasha jumped down as they passed under him, landing directly in front of Kagome. She jumped, then sighed in relief. The boy, on the other hand, looked like he'd seen a, well, demon.

"Who is he, Kagome?" InuYasha barked. "And why is he here!"

Kagome smiled. "This, InuYasha, is my boyfriend."

InuYasha was shocked speechless, then turned to glare at the boy.

"You could at least say 'Hello,' InuYasha!" Kagome said.

InuYasha sneered, then grabbed Kagome and jumped into a nearby tree. The boy ran to the well, and stood there, looking helpless.

"InuYasha, what is your problem?" Kagome questioned, pulling away from him.

"Why did you bring him here!" InuYasha shouted, unable to hide his jealousy. "He doesn't belong here!" InuYasha glared down at the boy, anger pulsating throughout his body. "What does she see in him!" he raged inside himself. "He's only a scrawny little boy! I could tear him apart in five seconds! No, three! He can't protect her! Why-"

"InuYasha!" He glanced up at Kagome, seeing fury and horror in her face. "Don't you dare, InuYasha!" InuYasha looked at her, puzzled, then realized he'd been flexing his claws the whole time he had been lost in thought.

"Why not?" He growled. 'He isn't worth her.' He snarled to himself.

Suddenly, he sprang from the tree towards the boy, jealousy filling his senses.

"SIT!" He heard the command, then saw the ground flying up to meet him in the face. When he pulled himself up, the boy was gone. He snarled and sprang up to Kagome's branch.

"What's your problem? I wouldn't of hurt him!" He thought to himself, '..much.'

"I don't believe you, InuYasha!" Kagome said, then climbed down the tree and stalked off towards the well.

"Hey, where are you going? We need to find more shards!" He yelled after her. "Kagome!" But she didn't stop. She disappeared down the well.

* * *

"After being gone four days, she came back and then left again? Why?" Shippo asked, confused and sad.

InuYasha shrugged. He had left out the part about the boy and his jealous rage, but Sango could tell something was up.

"That's not the whole story, is it InuYasha?"

"What do you mean?" He snarled, standing with his arms crossed. "Of course it is! She just came, then left. I watched her from a nearby tree."

"M-maybe she forgot something." Shippo whimpered.

InuYasha shrugged and turned away, glaring out into the setting sun.

* * *

Jealousy, jealousy... lol! I just love playing on his jealousy! Wait, there'll be more...

Please Review!

L.A.


	3. Wishful Dreaming

Chapter 3... :D

L.A.

* * *

"InuYasha! InuYasha, where are you!"

InuYasha woke up to hear Kagome's voice calling out to him. He almost turned over and ignored her, but then she called again and he could hear the fear and anxiety in her voice. He sat up and looked around. It was dark and quiet, besides Kagome's calls.

"Why the hell did she come back at night?"

He stood up and sprinted towards her voice.

He found her in a deserted meadow, sitting in the middle, looking like a scared rabbit. She spotted him, then smiled and ran towards him. 'She's beautiful...' He found himself thinking, her short skirt and long, silky black hair fluttering in the wind.

Suddenly, she was in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, InuYasha! I was so scared!" She breathed into his chest. He could feel her tears start to soak his kimono, and he held her tighter.

"Hey, it's okay." he lifted her chin. "I'm here now..."

Kagome smiled and buried her face in his chest. InuYasha smirked, then frowned.

"Kagome, why did you come back here during the night? You know how dangerous it is..."

Kagome looked up and stroked his face. InuYasha gasped and grabbed her hand. Kagomesmiled at him, then swiftly leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips.

InuYasha froze. Kagome continued to kiss him, and InuYasha finally relaxed. He softly kissed her back, his eyes slowly closing. Kagome pulled away several seconds later, but InuYasha kept his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered. "I love you..."

* * *

InuYasha's eyes snapped open, only to see a dying fire and a snoring Shippo on his chest. He growled and sat up, sending Shippo rolling to the ground.

"I'll get her back..." He promised himself as he flexed his claws.

* * *

"It's been a week, and she isn't back! InuYasha, what did you do to her!" Shippo cried, jumping on InuYasha's head and pounding on him.

InuYasha growled and threw him to the ground.

"Shippo's right, InuYasha." Sango demanded. "Tell us what really happened!"

InuYasha growled at her, then sighed. "I sorta got jealous when she brought her 'boyfriend' through the well. He didn't belong here!" He snarled, then sighed. "I must of scared her..."

"What did you do?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing!" snarled InuYasha. "But I'm going to go get her back! Right now. I'm even starting to miss being 'sat'..." He mumbled as he stalked off towards the well.

* * *

"Hey, it was fun tonight, kale. Call me tomorrow!" Kagome gave Kale a quick peck on his cheek, then left him standing on the steps of the shrine. She headed towards her house, ready for a good night sleep.

InuYasha stiffened, her scent filling his senses. He had been sitting patiently in the middle of her bed for the last hour, waiting.

'Now,' he thought, 'I'll reclaim my Kagome...'

Kagome walked into her room and flipped on the light. She yawned and stretched, then jumped as she caught sight of him.

"Uh, Hi InuYasha." She said. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, he stood up and came over to her. He looked down at her, his face showing only calm coldness. Kagome backed up a few steps, putting her arm in front of her face.

"InuYasha, you're frightening me..."

InuYasha suddenly sprang forward, catching her in his arms. He sniffed her face and hair, then sneered in disgust.

"His scent is all over you." He growled. "I thought you were better than that, Kagome."

Kagome gasped. "Hey, he is my boyfriend! Besides, we didn't do anything, even though I don't have to justify myself to you!"

InuYasha huffed, then crossed his arms. "I'm taking you back, Kagome. Right now."

Kagome stared up at him, stunned silent. Then the shock wore off, and she glared at him.

"How dare you!" She cried. "You don't own me, you know! I'm with kale, not..." She stopped and sighed, looking down. "InuYasha, you have Kikyo ... Why can't I have someone to love?"

InuYasha froze, her words, like swords through his chest. He looked at her, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. He drew a breath, then spoke slowly, his gaze falling.

"Kagome, I no longer love Kikyo. I only want to avenge her death, to set things right." He sighed, then looked at her, determination in his face. "And... and you're mine, Kagome!"

Kagome gasped, shocked into speechlessness again.

"Let's go." He said softly. He started towards her, but Kagome moved away from him. InuYasha's arm shot out to grab her, but she pulled away.

"I'm not going, InuYasha! I'm staying here, in my own time!" Kagome cried.

"The hell you are, Kagome! Now stop it and let's go!" He went towards her again, but she pushed him away.

"No! InuYasha, stop!" He heard the desperation in her voice and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Kagome, what's..."

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind." She turned away, then sighed. "Alright, I'll go. But after we find the remaining jewel shards, I'm putting you and your time where it belongs... in my past!" She yelled at him as she ran out the door, leaving InuYasha stunned.

"Does she hate me that much...?" He questioned himself.

* * *

Ah, Poor InuYasha... hehe! Hey, he's got to get it too, not only Kagome!

Please review!

L.A.


	4. Taken

Chapter 4! Almost done...

L.A.

* * *

"Poor Kagome. She seems so sad..." Shippo sighed, looking over at his friend.

"Yeah, like InuYasha had to drag her back." Miroku agreed.

"She hasn't even 'Sat' him since she's been back... and that's unusual." Shippo muttered.

"I know what it is." Sango said, a slight smirk playing across her lips.

"What?" Shippo and Miroku asked simultaneously. Sango shook her head and simply gazed up the hill at InuYasha and Kagome.

* * *

Kagome sighed. 'Why does he want me here? For the jewel shards, of course... But what else? He says that I'm his, yet he still doesn't show me any sort of affection...'

Kagome looked over to where InuYasha was standing on the edge of the cliff. He was facing away from her, his hair waving in the wind. Kagome huffed. 'Who am I kidding? He wants me here because of the shards, and that's it! Why would there be anything else!' She laid her head on her knees, closing her eyes. 'But still, I love him so much, and he did say he no longer loves Kikyo. So, maybe there's room for me..?'

* * *

InuYasha glanced over at Kagome, sitting opposite him on the cliff. 'Well, I got her back. Now what?'

He looked back at the sunset with a sigh. 'I've got to find a way to convince her to stay with me after we find the rest of the jewel shards. There's a while to go, but I've got no time to waste... but I can't do anything out of character, especially with Miroku around.'

He glanced towards Kagome again, but noticed she was gone this time. He quickly glanced around, but still couldn't find her.

"Kagome..?" he asked, his eyes still wandering. "Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome saw InuYasha on the cliff, desperately looking for her and calling her name. She tried to scream for him as someone swiftly carried her away, but she was unable to move or speak. She helplessly watched him fade from her view.

* * *

"Where's Kagome!" InuYasha asked his companions as he rushed down the hill towards them.

They shrugged. "Last we saw her, she was up there with you." Shippo replied.

"Damn." Muttered InuYasha. "Even with her being angry with me, she wouldn't leave without running it past me first... Come on Miroku, we gotta find her!"

Miroku nodded and followed him back up the hill. InuYasha sniffed around where she had last been, then looked off in the direction she'd been taken.

"This way." He said, sprinting after her scent, Miroku hurrying behind him.

* * *

Okay, this next chapter has a bit of violence... nothing worse than the anime, but thought I'd let ya know... ;)

Please Review!

L.A.


	5. Koga Spared

Chapter 5! One more...

L.A.

* * *

"Let me go!" Kagome cried. Whatever had paralyzed her was wearing off, but she was bound at her wrists and ankles.

Koga came into view with a smirk across his face.

"Why, my love, what's wrong? It's only me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Koga, what are you doing? Why did you bring me here? Where's InuYasha?"

Koga's eyes narrowed at the name. "That mutt? Why do you ask of him? I believe I did you a favor by taking you from him. Now you need never to deal with him again." Koga smirked down at her. "Cause you're mine now!"

Kagome gasped. 'No,' she thought. 'InuYasha! Oh, you have to find me! Please...'

Koga interrupted her thoughts. "Come, my Kagome. It's time to go. We can't let that mutt find us and take you back." He lifted her to his shoulders then rushed forward, leaving the approaching InuYasha further behind.

* * *

"Damn, how could I be so stupid!" InuYasha scolded himself, his eyes scanning the nearby trees. He sighed and took off in a new direction with Miroku in tow.

* * *

"I hope they find her, Sango." Shippo said, his eyes intently trained on the forest around them. "Poor Kagome."

* * *

Kagome awoke beside a warm fire, in a bed of soft animal furs.

She groaned and sat up, but was then gently pushed back down.

"Stay still, my love." Koga whispered. "He's here."

Kagome followed his gaze to the top of a cliff overhanging their camp site. She saw a flash of silver hair and a red kimono and her heart jumped.

"InuYasha." She breathed. Koga growled and moved in front of her.

* * *

InuYasha smirked, the evil intentions evident in his eyes as he looked back at Miroku.

"I found her." He growled, his gaze shifting back down to Kagome. Koga had stepped in front of her, and InuYasha smiled. "Perfect." He snarled.

He jumped from the cliff, unsheathing his Tetsusiaga on the way down.

"She's mine, Koga," he growled, landing a few feet in front of his rival. "And I'm taking her back!" He charged at Koga, his sword raised dangerously above his head.

Koga smirked and easily dodged the sword as InuYasha flung it towards his head. He quickly made it to the other side of the camp before InuYasha had time to turn around. He prepared himself to attack, but InuYasha failed to turn towards him.

InuYasha was too preoccupied to meet his rival just yet. He gazed down at Kagome, who sat on the ground in front of him. He could see the joy and relief on her face, along with something else that he could only hope was love. He let himself momentarily bask in Kagome's affections, his face reflecting the happiness and comfort of hers.

Then, he turned to Koga, and his entire persona transformed. The emotions felt seconds ago were replaced by rage and a deep desire to kill this man who rivaled his feelings for his beloved Kagome.

"I'll kill you," he growled. He then dropped the Tetsusiaga at Kagome's side. The sword clanked on the ground and transformed to its original state. "...with my bare hands!"

"InuYasha, no!" cried Kagome, alarmed at his actions. "Don't transform!"

InuYasha looked down at her, his eyebrow cocked. "Kagome, please... I don't need to be a demon to beat this mangy wolf!" The last two words were a growl as his claws flexed and he turned to Koga.

Koga smirked. "Bring it on, ya Mutt!"

InuYasha simply smiled, then rushed towards Koga, hand raised. He jumped up and swung his deadly claws at Koga's face. Koga side-stepped him at the last moment and InuYasha plummeted to the ground, his claws becoming embedded in the earth. He whipped around and located Koga, who was running towards him.

"She's mine!" He shouted, his head slamming into InuYasha's stomach. InuYasha gasped and flew backwards, landing on his back and sliding further.

A few seconds later, he jumped to his feet, a new measure of malice spreading across his face. His eyes flashed unnaturally as he glared at Koga. He then sprang towards him, swinging his claws up and catching the side of Koga's face, breaking it open from the eye to the bottom of his chin. Koga flew up into the air from the force of InuYasha's blow and landed in a heap several feet away from InuYasha.

'Oh no, he's gonna kill Koga!' Kagome thought as she watched the supreme evil flash across InuYasha's face. She watched in horror as he sliced Koga's face open, and desperately wanted to stop him. She realized, though, that it would be a very dangerous and vain attempt, as she watched the start of his transformation begin.

InuYasha's golden eyes flashed red, and his claws lengthened as the ultimate evil began taking a hold of him.

InuYasha watched Koga bounce off the ground with glee, as a familiar tingling entered his body.

"Koga," he growled, his voice deepening. "You're dead!" InuYasha rushed towards Koga, the delight of killing entering his blood.

"InuYasha, no!" InuYasha heard Kagome's scream, heard her desperate plea for him to have mercy. But something else caught his attention, making him stop in his tracks.

He heard fear in her voice. Not only fear of what he was about to do, but fear of him. InuYasha looked down at the cowering Koga, and sneered.

"You're not worth it." He growled, feeling the deep hatred and anger ebbing away. "But, if you ever touch Kagome again, I won't show the same mercy." He then turned and walked away.

Kagome watched InuYasha release Koga, then turn and walk towards her. His face looked deeply troubled, and when he looked up at her, she could see the darkness still clouding his eyes.

He slowly strode up to her, keeping his eyes down as he picked up and sheathed his Tetsusiaga. He then bent down in front of her, inviting her to her usual spot atop his back. Kagome timidly rose to her feet and climbed onto his back, ever so gently placing her arms around his neck. She felt his body tense as he sprang forward,beginning their silent journey back to their comrades.

* * *

Was it good? Okay, this next chapter will be the end of what I have written to this moment... Don't be stingy with your comments, ideas, critism, etc... But remember, I ain't stingy with my comments either! Lol, just kidding! I don't bite:D To hard...

Please Review!

L.A.


	6. Outside Influence

K, this is it! (For now...) If ya want more! Let me know! (hint, hint... Review... :D )

L.A.

* * *

"There they are!" Shippo cried happily, jumping up and down. "InuYasha has Kagome!"

InuYasha landed in front of Miroku, who had made his way back after they had found Koga and Kagome. Kagome climbed off of InuYasha with Miroku's help, then InuYasha turned to her.

"Kagome, he didn't... do anything... did he?" Kagome shook her head and relief flooded InuYasha. "Alright." He said softly. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Kagome nodded and made her way to her bed beside Songo. She laid down and Shippo curled up next to her.

"I'm glad your safe." He whispered, falling asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, me too..." She said, turning to see InuYasha crouching a few feet away, watching her intently. She thought she saw a hint of love gleaming in his eyes, but she dismissed it as she rolled over and drifted to sleep.

The next morning they started out early to a village that was rumored to have a few jewel shards in its possession. Kagome walked at the back of the group, despite InuYasha's protests. "I need to think." She had told him, and he had finally, reluctantly, submitted to her request.

She now ambled behind her friends, who snuck concerned looks at her every now and then. She sighed, gazing around at her surroundings. It was a beautiful day, although she felt turmoil inside her soul.

'Oh, InuYasha,' she sighed to herself. 'If only I could tell what you felt for me...' She let her gaze settle on him. His silver hair was flying in the wind as he walked along in front of the group, his head held high as he kept alert for danger. She sighed again and looked away, willing herself to forget.

Sango could see the heartache that Kagome was going through,and went to her.

"Hey." She said, coming up beside her. "Can I join you?"

Kagome nodded, not even looking up from the path. Sango fell in step beside her, looking out into the distance.

After a short pause, she looked over at Kagome. The pain and confusion showed on her face, and Sango smiled grimly.

"He really does love you." She said softly.

Kagome startled. "What? Who!"

Sango chuckled. "He just can't show it. He... he doesn't know how. He's mixed up inside as bad as you are, but his worst fear is loosing you." Sango paused.

Kagome looked up at her. "Sango, how do you know-"

Sango laughed softly. "You should see him when you leave him! He sulks, jumps at every noise... He stayed up half of last night, just watching you sleep. Anyone would be have to be blind to think you two didn't love each other."

Kagome smiled a little, letting all that Sango had just said sink in. "Sango, I wish..." She sighed and looked at her hands. "Thanks, Sango."

* * *

A bit mushy, maybe? Oh well! If you have any revision ideas for this chapter, or any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to let me know!

Thanks,

L.A.


	7. The Savior

Hey, I'm back!

Sorry about the slight shortness of my chapters... I don't mean to, really. :D

Also, I've only seen episodes 1-16, then the one when they meet Sango, and the last couple of season two, when InuYasha masters the Backlash wave... Oh, also the first movie. Other than that, I've watched little of InuYasha. I guess you could say that I'm a fairly new InuYasha fan... I've only known about him about a month, when a friend turned me onto it. Oh, and read very little mangas... and they were of the episodes I'd already seen! So, if any coincidences happen forgive me!

And, thank you for reviewing! And now, the next chapter...

Chapter 7

InuYasha scanned the upcoming path once more, then sighed and snuck a glance back at Kagome. She looked miserable and he couldn't help but blame himself. 'If I could control my damn temper, none of this would of happened.' He sighed, then sneered. 'As if it matters! She probably can't wait to get back to her precious 'boyfriend' anyway!'

InuYasha growled and rolled his shoulders, trying to push away the jealous anger that threatened to boil over. He sighed and let his gaze fall to the path in front of him, sorrow filling him. 'She wants to forget me and go back to her normal life. Well,' He straightened up, mustering all the courage he could. 'I'll help her! But how would I live without my precious Kagome?' He asked himself, immediately slumping again.

The entrance to the village loomed above them, and InuYasha pushed his thoughts aside.

"Feh." He growled, getting Miroku's attention. 'Why am I thinking like this? I don't need her to be happy, she's just a human girl!' He sighed, not able to convince himself. He then noticed Miroku looking at him and sneered at him.

"What do you want, Monk!" He snarled as he turned to stalk into the village.

Miroku raised his eyebrow and glanced down at Shippo, who was at his feet.

"What'd I do?"

"Don't worry." Shippo replied simply. "He's just worried about Kagome."

With that, the little fox bounced through the entrance, the girls following him. Miroku shrugged and joined his friends.

Almost instantly upon their entry, a short old man hobbled up to them, his gaze fixing itself on InuYasha.

"Are you the fabled hanyou, InuYasha?" The old man asked. He leaned heavily on his cane for support as he leaned closer, trying to get a better look at InuYasha.

"Who's asking?" InuYasha snarled, leaning away from the man. He was expecting an unhappy welcoming, and he quickly gripped his Tetsusiaga.

But before Kagome could lay her hand upon his arm to stop him, the old man let out an excited yip, catching the whole group off guard.

"Yippee! Yay! Our savior has come! InuYasha is here to save us!" InuYasha's jaw nearly dropped as his fingers slipped from his sword and he side-glanced at Kagome, silently asking for an explanation. However, she was as speechless as he was. Her arm was frozen half extended, her eyes following the excited man bounce through the village.

Miroku was the first to break the silence. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Well," Sango started, "It seems that this village believes that InuYasha is a savior sent to help them."

"I think we caught that." InuYasha snapped, recovering from his shock. "Feh! Me, a Savior! I was going to become what they fear!"

"Well, you do help people when they are in need, InuYasha." Shippo pointed out.

"Feh, they're only side tracks on the way to the Shikon Jewel shards."

Shippo smiled. "Why not just admit that your a softy, InuYasha?"

"What!" InuYasha cried, glaring down at the smug little fox demon. "I am Not Soft, you little RUNT!" InuYasha lunged at Shippo, who bounced onto Miroku, then used him as a launch pad, and the chase was on. Kagome and Sango watched the boys run off into the crowd, Shippo and InuYasha in the lead, with Miroku trying to keep up.

They shook they're heads and started to follow, when they felt gentle taps on their shoulders.

They turned to see several young girls from the village.

"We were sent to get you ladies ready for the party." One of them said. She had long flowing black hair and was elegantly dressed, obviously a leader of some type.

"Party?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes," piped up one of the girls to the first one's side. "Master Hisoka is throwing a festival in celebration of InuYasha's arrival! Isn't that right, Sadi?"

The first girl, Sadi, glared the second into silence, then turned to Kagome and Sango. "Yes, as Kiru here said, the village of Shiro is celebrating the arrival of InuYasha and his friends with a festival. So, please follow us and we will help you get ready."

Sango and Kagome nodded and followed Sadi, Kiru and their companions into an ornately decorated building at the far right of the village.

Meanwhile, InuYasha had chased Shippo up a tree, and was closing in. "Alright, ya little runt, you have one more chance to apologize, and maybe I won't pound on you... much!"

With that said, InuYasha jumped farther out on the limb, trying to get to Shippo. What he didn't notice in time was that the branch was too thin to hold him, and he went crashing down to the ground as Shippo leaped to a higher, safer branch. He landed flat on his face, letting out a yelp of pain. He groaned and waited a second for the pain to subside, then looked up to see Shippo bounding off to safety. "The little runt..." He growled half-heartedly.

InuYasha pulled himself up off the ground, then ambled off toward the nearby lake with a sigh. He sat down on the cool grass, gazing up at the late morning sky.

'Damn it, Kagome... why can't I just let you go?' He gazed off into the distance, letting his mind drift. He sighed and looked down into the water, not noticing Miroku quietly coming up behind him.

"Because I love her..." He said out loud, more to himself than anything. But just then, Miroku made his presence known.

"Love who?" He asked softly, causing InuYasha to jump to his feet and whirl around. Once he saw Miroku, he sneered.

"Stupid monk! What are you doing sneaking up on me!"

Miroku ignored the insult and repeated his question. "Who do you love?"

InuYasha huffed. "None of your damn business!" InuYasha growled and was about to stalk off, but Miroku stopped him with his next words.

"It's Kagome, isn't it?" InuYasha whirled on the monk, and found him quietly sitting next to the water. His first reaction was to push the aggravating monk into the lake, but he rethought his options and decided to join him.

Miroku glanced over at him. "So it is?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Grumbled InuYasha.

"Just so you can tease me?" Miroku sighed. "No, so I can help you."

InuYasha scoffed. "You, help me! You can't help yourself, much less me! With girls or saving your life." He added.

Miroku smirked. "Well, what would you do if I said that she loves you too?"

"Feh. I'd know you were lying!" InuYasha snapped.

Miroku remained silent, and InuYasha gazed off into the sea again. "I won't even let myself imagine that fantasy... that she could possibly return my feelings... is too far fetched."

Miroku felt his heart go out to InuYasha. He could only imagine what the guy had been through.

InuYasha slumped down further into his own arms, his eyes clouded with memories and feelings. Miroku decided to leave the conversation where it had ended, and stood up. InuYasha didn't seem to even notice his friend.

"We're here for you, InuYasha. Remember that." He muttered before turning to retreat back into the village.

InuYasha ran Miroku's words over and over through his mind. He desperately wanted to believe them, but couldn't bring himself to accept such bliss.

Why would she love him, a half-demon? Along with the way he treated her. True, he protected her, but other than that all he did was insult her and fight with her. Besides, she had this boyfriend now...

InuYasha growled and dug his claws into his own shoulder at this memory. He sighed. If he wanted to win her back, it wouldn't be through fighting. She had proved that the first time InuYasha saw the guy. It would be through being... nice. Very against his natural instincts, but how else would he be able to reclaim his Kagome. Eventually she'd return to her time and this boy, and he was determined to prevent the latter.

"Well, since Miroku now knows how I feel, I guess there's no harm in showing Kagome..."

InuYasha cocked his head as a thought crossed his mind. 'How did he know about Kagome's feelings, though?' He intended to get this answer, and headed to the village.

Eh, hope you liked it.

L.A.


	8. Help us

Okay, before we get to the chapter, I have a few things to say....:D

First, thanks everyone who's reviewed!  I appreciate all your comments!!

Second, I just watched episode #70, Onigumos Memory Revived.  I was a bit lost... but I fared well!  You know, it's amazing that Naraku has no clue about InuYasha's secret... Yeah, I know, out of the whole episode, That's what sticks with me, right?  Lol!

And Third!  I think I should warn you that there May be a lemon later in this fic... maybe...

Alright!  Here's the next chapter!  Enjoy!!

Chapter 8

He didn't have to search too long for Miroku. He spotted him in front of the building the girls had entered.

"What are you doing, you pervert... waiting for a glimpse?" InuYasha quipped, coming up beside him. He folded his arms and waited for the monk to respond. However, Miroku was totally fascinated with something in front of him...

InuYasha turned annoyingly to see what Miroku found so interesting, but what he saw caused his jaw to drop farther than his friends'.

Standing in front of them where Kagome and Sango. Although instead of being in their regular attire of school uniform and demon-slaying outfit, they were dressed in delicate Japanese dresses.

Sango had insisted that if she were going to wear it, hers had to be long. So, she was clad in a dark purple silk dress that reached her ankles and softly followed her curves. The intricate green and pink flower pattern brought out her beautiful eyes. A long flowing shawl of a lighter purple was draped over her arms and shoulders.

Miroku's eyes were glued to her, but, surprisingly, not to her bosom. His gaze was intently trained of her face, and a weird look was plastered upon his own face.

InuYasha, one the other hand, gave Sango little more than a mere glance before he was captured by the sight of Kagome.

Her hair, which was brushed until it shone in the mid-morning sun, was tied back with a black silk ribbon. Her dress was to her knees, with a slit on the right that reached to her mid-thigh. It was of a vibrant red, with a delicate black design all over it, along with small ivory flowers randomly placed. She also had a shawl, hers being a deep, nearly blood red color. It hung from her arms.

InuYasha couldn't help but stare. Out of her school uniform, she could easily pass as an average girl of his era... He was brought back to reality by loud giggles, noticing that Kagome was shifting uncomfortably under his burning gaze. He looked to the side, where a group of girls were intently watching the scene in front of them.

He sneered at them, and one of them stepped forward. "Well," the girl began, already annoying InuYasha. "Aren't you gentleman going to compliment your women?"

InuYasha was taken back by the question. 'His... woman??' He snorted. "She is not my woman. She's merely a friend."

InuYasha noticed Kagome's face fall at his words, and he immediately felt bad. Had Miroku spoken the truth? Did she truly love him?

Miroku quickly broke the awful silence by jumping between Sango and Kagome and hugging them both to him. "Nope, they're both in love with me!" He quipped playfully. "Aren't I lucky to have two such gorgeous women?"

InuYasha noticed Kagome's face fall at his words, and he immediately felt bad. Had Miroku spoken the truth? Did she truly love him?

Kagome cleared her throat. "It's fine, Sadi. He has no need to comment."

Sadi nodded, but she and her companions all turned to glare at InuYasha, who proceeded to stare back.

Just then, Master Hisoka walked up, gratefully breaking the tenseness of the moment. "Come!" He said, "Let us show our guests to their party!"

Sadi and the other girls quickly surrounded the four friends and started leading them towards the middle of the town. Only InuYasha noticed the dark figure lurking towards the edge of the village.

While their short walk through the village, Kagome noticed a lot of Jade statues of what seemed to be demon type creatures. They looked almost like lions. Kagome decided to question Hisoka of this once they were comfortably seated before a huge table.

Hisoka smiled. "Those of the ShiShi. They are idols given to us by our Gods. They protect us from evil."

InuYasha huffed. "If they are such great protectors, then why do you need me to be your 'Savior?'"

Master Hisoka's face fell into despair. "Recently, a great evil has befallen us. On the night of the No Moon, our beloved Protectors spring to life! They kill a single person for each of them, then return to their positions by the sun's first light." InuYasha stiffened at the mention of the first moon, suddenly reminding him that that was tonight...

"Where does InuYasha come into this?" Kagome asked, also aware of what the no moon meant for InuYasha.

"Well, at first we saw this as a sign from the gods. Perhaps we were displeasing them, and they had begun to require sacrifices. This was no problem, as we are a large village, and there are only eight statues. Some families even see it as a privilege to satisfy the gods, and leave a volunteered member of the family on their porches the nights of the no moons." A puzzled look crossed Hisoka's face, and he didn't look up as he continued. "But on the last no moon, the statues went wild, killing as many as they could get to... they only stopped once the sun came up!"

InuYasha sneered. "Could you please get to how this concerns me?" He growled. He needed to get Kagome away from this village if what this old man said was true... he couldn't let Kagome, or any of his other friends, be hurt.

Hisoka looked up at InuYasha, determination in his eyes. "We have found the source of this evil. It's a great tower to the east of this village. It was never there before and just appeared there one day, though it seems incredibly old. It's surrounded by a great number of demon spirits, who never venture past a certain point around the tower. We have tried to destroy it, but nothing that we have could even touch it. It seems to have a barrier around it that wards off anything that isn't demonic. On the night of the No Moon, however, this barrier drops, and the demonic spirits possess our ShiShi."

He sighed, then drew in a deep breath. When he next spoke, his voice sounded hopeful, yet filled with dread. "We have heard of your many adventures, InuYasha, and were hoping that maybe you, and your demonic blood, would be able to vanquish this tower, and free us of its evil."

InuYasha glowered at the old man, reluctant to reveal his secret. "I cannot help you." He growled low, his eyes flashing dangerously, daring the old man to question him.

The old man, instead, fell silent. InuYasha sighed and stood up leaving the building. Kagome followed him, asking Sango, Miroku and Shippo to stay and enjoy the feast.

Kagome followed InuYasha silently as he half stormed, half fled from the village. She tried to keep up with him as much as possible, but her dress and his speed made this nearly impossible.

She finally caught up with him. He was standing at the edge of the lake near the village, staring up at the sky. She timidly came up beside him, following his gaze. He sighed and looked over at her. She was looking out across the lake, a slightly worried, wondering look playing across her face.

He let his gaze slide down her body, taking in the gentle way the dress accentuated her curves. He never realized how truly beautiful she was. His eyes moved back up to her face, and a smile tugged at his lips. But nothing matched her personality. Not even those deep, brown eyes, and full, soft lips...

"Umm, InuYasha..."

InuYasha was brought from his daydreaming by Kagome softly saying his name. His gaze snapped up to her eyes, then he turned away quickly, a light blush coming to his cheeks.

Kagome smirked, then cleared her throat. "Uh, InuYasha... Have you thought about what we're going to do? I mean, we can't destroy that tower without your demonic strength, so what's going to happen once you turn human? " She stopped as she realized that he wasn't responding.

"What always happens." He answered, his voice thick. He was still turned away.

Kagome sighed and went to his side, cautiously peeking around at his face. He was intently watching the ground, his arms crossed and his shoulders slightly hunched. He side-glanced at her, then quickly looked away and sighed.

"I'll protect you." He said softly, turning to her and enveloping her in his arms.

Kagome was surprised by his sudden willingness to show his emotions, but she quickly took advantage of it by lying her head on his chest.

"By the way," His voice rumbled in her ear. "You look very nice, Kagome."

Okay!  That's the end... (for now!) 

Oh, just to let you know, for all you 'Magic the Gathering' fans out there, Yes I used Master Hisoka and the ShiShi from the new 'Champions of Kamigawa' expansion.  Hey, I suck at making up names and monster, all right?! ;) 

Also, I would like to thank my beloved, (yet annoying) fiance' (eh, forgive me if it's spelled wrong) for his patiently offered help with this story.  Love you!!

Okay, hope you all liked this chapter!!  Let me know, and I'll update... well, when the next part is ready!!  (Soon, I promise... soon.)


	9. Peace Before the Storm

Sorry about the wait, but I had a bit of writer's block... So I went story surfing! Found I lot of great ones, too! Got some good ideas.

If you have any suggestions, or ideas, or comments, or would just like to say hi, or say something about my story, Review!! Hey, even if you're just bored, REVIEW!!! :)

Declaimer (I've been forgetting this, OOPS!!!) I do not own, in any way, InuYasha, Magic the Gathering, or my sanity. ;)

Sorry if it's a bit short, but a very important part is coming up!!

Oh, one more thing... (Right here would be a great place for one of those 'Alter Egos' that I've noticed a lot of ffnet writer's have, to come in and chide me for taking so longgetting to the story...but sorry to say I haven't created one yet.... BooHoo! I'm all alone!! sniff So, you just get to deal with my natural split peronality. ;) lol)

Ahem, as I was saying... I have decided that I'll update once a week. That'll give me plenty of time to typeup the chapter, along with editing it and living my life.

Ooooohhhhh, How CUTE!!!!! InuYasha has a brother! Eh, besides Sesshomaru. Sorry, just finished watching 'Toutosai's Rigid Training.' Heh, heh... Anyway!!! On with the chapter!!!

* * *

Shippo sighed as he gazed down at the scene unfolding beneath him. 'I knew it!' He thought, silently congratulating himself. He quickly scampered off to find Miroku and Sango.

"I was right!" He exclaimed once he found them.

They were sitting at a small table, watching a funny skit being performed for their enjoyment. Sango raised her eyebrow at the chipper little fox.

"Were right about what?" She questioned.

"About InuYasha and Kagome! I just saw them! They are soo in love!"

"Wha-?" Miroku gasped. "Did they proclaim their love!?" 'oh no!' He thought. 'If they already accepted each other, what am I to do about Sango and I?'

Shippo shook his head. "No, but they were hugging, and InuYasha said Kagome looked very nice."

Miroku sighed in relief. 'Okay, I'm safe then...' He muttered, softly patting his pocket.

Sango sighed, exasperated at the little demon. "It isn't polite to spy on people, Shippo."

"I know." Shippo whined. "But I wanted to know if they really loved each other. They fight enough..."

Miroku smirked. "That's for sure." He gulped when Sango glared at him. "B-but, that doesn't make it right for you to spy on them." He quickly covered up his slip.

Sango rolled her eyes and walked off to investigate the rest of the party, when Kagome and InuYasha walked back into the building.

She walked up and smiled tentatively. "So," She started, "Is everything okay? Have you figured out how we're to help?"

InuYasha sneered. "Don't worry about it. I've got it covered." His eyes flicked to something close behind her, and smirked. "Besides, I think you've got enough to worry about..."

Sango looked at InuYasha curiously, about to question him, but then that all too familiar hand...

"Hentai!!" She screamed, turning around and instinctively smacking the naughty monk across the face.

Miroku smirked and held his now red cheek. "What??" He asked innocently. Sango just fumed at him, then turned on her heel and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"I can't help it, it's just that dress and all..." He muttered, looking over at his friends, who were all shaking their heads. Miroku sighed and mingled into the crowd, hoping...

InuYasha sighed. "Will he ever learn?" He asked

"I just don't know..." Kagome sighed, her gaze following the monk. The impending danger of that night was forgotten, atleast for the moment.

InuYasha looked over at the small fox demon who was, once again, watching him intently.

"What do you want, Shippo?" He asked for the hundredth time.

The little kitsune merely shrugged. "Nothing, just thinking." He replied, but the sarcasm in his voice did not go unnoticed by the agitated hanyou.

"Whatever." InuYasha growled, indulging himself in the food in front of him. 'I've got important stuff to worry about than a curious child...' He reminded himself. He looked around the table at his friends, who were all either chatting pleasantly, or eating their supper. 'Like figuring out how to protect you guys...'

Shippo glanced away from InuYasha, who once again was lost in his own thoughts. His gaze settled on Kagome. She was laughing quietly, talking animately with the girl called Kiru.

He then turned to Sango, who was indulged in a conversation with Sadi. 'Hmm... I wonder if Sango would help me with my plan..' He thought to himself, absently chewing a mouthful of rice. 'She did seem pretty upset about me spying on them, but if it's to help them, I'm sure she would warm up to the idea...'

Miroku sighed as he looked around at his friends. There was so much on his mind, but they all seemed so carefree, despite the upcoming danger of that night. He shrugged. 'InuYasha must have it covered.'

He glanced at Sango, who happened to be glancing at him at the same moment. He managed brief eye contact and smiled, but Sango simply looked away and continued talking to her companion. He let his thoughts wonder to her and smiled, reminding him of the box in his pocket. 'Once we have a break from this relentless hunt, I'll put my plan in action. True, it may not be for a while, but I could wait for Sango forever...'

InuYasha's mind was a disaster area. All his plans for protecting his friends, once thought out, were complete failures and he was developing a headache. Not to mention, the human emotions and feelings that had been slowly creeping into his consciousness the last couple days were now nearly full blown. This only made thinking rationally harder, and he let out a frustrated sigh. Everyone turned to him, startled by this sudden out burst from the silent demon.

InuYasha blushed lightly, then dismissed himself from the table and walked out into the warm afternoon breeze, looking up into the sky.

'Only a few more hours...' He thought, feeling his demonic strength and powers slowly starting to ebb away. His gaze fixed itself upon one of the jade statues. 'Then, I get to meet the ShiShi...'

* * *

Okay, I swear the next one will be longer... please review! I check my mail daily, even if I'm only gonna be updating weekly... so if you'd rather e-mail me directly, go right ahead!

Bye for now!!


	10. The Mastermind

Yeah, Yeah, I know.... I said once a week, right? Well, how about 'no longer thana week' between updates? I just can't keep myself away from my story, sorry! ;) lol.

Also, if you want, I have another story started. It's called "The MatchMaker." It's gonna be a bit lemony, and probably fairly short, but please check it out, if you would. It's Inu/Kagome pairing, with potential Sess/kagome. Thanks!

Alright, now on with this story!! :D

* * *

InuYasha blushed lightly, then dismissed himself from the table and walked out into the warm afternoon breeze, looking up into the sky. 'Only a few more hours...' He thought, feeling his demonic strength and powers slowly starting to ebb away. His gaze fixed itself upon one of the jade statues. 'Then, I get to meet the ShiShi...'

Unbeknownst to InuYasha, a dark shadow lurked at the edge of the village, intently watching him. When InuYasha sighed and walked towards the lake, the figure's eyes never left him.

* * *

Night started to descend upon the village, and the party dwindled to an abrupt stop. Kagome looked around for InuYasha and noticed that he had not returned to the party since he left a few hours ago. She became nervous and decided to go search for him, knowing that he must of transformed by now.

Suddenly, the door to the building was flung open and InuYasha stood there.

Sure enough, he stood before Kagome as a human. His golden eyes were now a deep brown, his long thick hair as black as hers, and his claws and dog ears were gone.

He looked down at her, then his gaze moved past her to the crowd. 'The whole town must be here, hiding from the ShiShi...' He noted, glancing at the faces.

A loud gasp has heard to the far left of the room, and InuYasha's eyes snapped over to where the old man, Hisoka, stood. The master of the village slowly approached InuYasha, disbelief apparent in his eyes.

"I-is this... InuYasha??" Hisoka whispered, despair lacing his words.

InuYasha nodded. "I told you I couldn't you." He grumbled.

The village gasped a collective gasp, then everything was silent.

Kagome looked from the villagers to Hisoka, then finally rested her gaze upon InuYasha. He just stood there, staring back at the elder.

Finally Hisoka looked away, the pain and hurt, and utter defeat plaguing his face.

"I have to ask you and your companions to leave this place." Hisoka's voice was barely above a whisper, but InuYasha easily caught it.

"As you wish." InuYasha said. Kagome couldn't tell whether the bitterness in his voice was directed at himself or the old man, but she didn't dare ask as she and Sango, Miroku and Shippo silently followed him out, their heads hung low.

* * *

Naraku gazed up at his latest creation. Since he wasn't able to rid his world of that Hanyou, InuYasha, he had decided to find another way to satisfy his blood lust. And this project had proved quite successful.

The great Demon Tower rose above the pale, delicate hanyou as he smiled devilishly. The Tower had collected many souls over the past several months with the village to the south providing a fine place to conduct the gathering. Naraku had cleverly turned their own ShiShi against them. The foolish humans had believed that it was the will of the gods, and Naraku used their ignorance against them to the fullest extent.

At first, one soul for each of the eight ShiShi had been enough to satisfy Naraku's hunger, but soon his appetite proved to grow. The last New Moon he had ordered his demons to possess the ShiShi as usual, except this time, to kill as many as possible. This had gained Naraku a huge number of souls, nearly wiping out a third of the village.

Tonight, he would control even more, and a malicious smile spread across the hanyou's face at the gleeful thought.

Naraku cocked his head to the side as he noticed Kagura coming up to him, apparently finished with her task of scouting the area.

"What do you have for me?" He asked, his face expressing full boredom.

Kagura bowed low, then looked up at her master, a wicked smile tugging at her lips.

"I have discovered something I'm sure you would like to know, Naraku." She announced gleefully.

Naraku's eyebrow cocked at her excitement. "And what would this be?" His asked, his voice flat. He needn't show her his curiosity. It was probably something totally useless...

"InuYasha and his friends have come to the village of Shiro."

...Or not.

Naraku spun on the demon, who was still bowed at his feet.

"What did you say?!" He hissed.

Kagura seemed a little taken back, but quickly recovered, a smile creeping onto her face.

"He arrived quite recently, his group searching for shelter for the night. The village has explained their situation to them, and are hoping for his help."

Naraku sneered at her last statement, ready to punish her for the delivery of bad news.

"But he seems hesitant to help them, something concerning the New Moon. Would you like me to find out what this matter is, Master?"

Kagura hurriedly announced the last of her report, successfully saving her from Naraku's wrath.

The menacing hanyou glared down at her, then turned away.

"There will be no need for that, Kagura. You have provided me with enough information. You may return to the castle."

Once her master was done speaking, Kagura summoned her feather and flew off in the direction of his castle. She couldn't help but sneer down at him, fully detesting how humble and lowly she had to act towards him.

Naraku watched Kagura fly away, a smug look plastered to his face. How he loved using her...

He then remembered InuYasha's sudden presence, and he frowned slightly. He could definitely prove as a threat to his plans, and he couldn't allow that. He would have to take care of InuYasha on his own...

* * *

Night finally settled it's dark curtain over the village, and Naraku laughed harshly as he dropped the barrier that held his demons at bay. He watched with pride and glee as the freed demons sped off into the night to perform their dark, yet greatly desired and enjoyed, task.

* * *

InuYasha and the others made it out of the village safely, without the ShiShi jumping to life. They were walking down a path, a little ways from the village of Shiro when Myoga's demonic ears picked up screams.

He jumped to the brooding, human, InuYasha's shoulder and bounced up and down. "InuYasha!" He cried.

InuYasha glanced over the demon, ready to flick him off. "So now you show up..." He growled.

"Nonsense." The flee retorted snidely. "I've been here the whole time."

"Feh." Was InuYasha's growled remark.

"Anyway! We have other things to worry about." The flee yelled, panic gripping his body. "As you don't have your demonic powers at the moment, you can't sense it, but-"

"I smell human blood..." Shippo spoke in a spooked voice. "And I hear screams... I can smell their fear!!!" The scared little kitsune buried his face in Kagome's shirt as the girl looked frightenedly up at InuYasha.

"The ShiShi have awoke..." She whispered. The group turned to look back towards the village and saw smoke rising in several spots.

Without more than a single glance at each other, the group instinctively sped back towards the village. Not a single word was spoken, but they all knew what was on the minds of their fellow companions; they had to help the villagers, despite the odds being stacked against them.

InuYasha was the first to the village, his friends following closely behind him. He quickly surveyed the area, searching for the nearest ShiShi to destroy, but his gaze never settled on the animated Jade creatures.

A sole figure stood in the middle of the chaotic mayhem and InuYasha snarled a single word.

"Naraku."

* * *

Kagome and the others finally made it to the village, stopping short when they saw InuYasha. Then their gazes landed on the other figure.

"Naraku..." Whispered Miroku, his voice betraying the fear they all felt.

"Don't tell me the tower is his doing..." Sango groaned.

"If so, we've got more than we bargained for..." Shippo whispered.

'Oh no, why tonight?!' Kagome screamed inside, fearing more for InuYasha than herself, knowing that he'd never back down from Naraku, even in his current state.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by a loud, cruel laugh crackling across the air like lightning.

Naraku had thrown his head back, and was now cackling hysterically.

Kagome was beginning to believe he had lost it when his head snapped back down, his eyes fixing upon InuYasha with a glare so full of evil that is sent a chill down her back, along with her companions.

Only InuYasha seemed unfazed by Naraku's sudden outburst. He coolly stared back at the man, his gaze never wavering.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked Naraku, his voice dripping with hatred.

Kagome shivered, his voice frightening her as much, if not more than, Naraku's expression. She silently thanked the gods that she was on his side.

Naraku still chuckled quietly, not fully believing the luck that had been handed to him.

"So this is what Kagura spoke of..." Naraku said, a smile tugging at his lips.

InuYasha sneered and was about to speak, but Naraku cut him off.

"Let me guess. You become Human on the night of the New Moon... Am I right?" Naraku laughed again. "Oh, how fortunate I am..."

"Feh, we'll see just how fortunate you are once I slice that smile off your face!" InuYasha growled, unsheathing the Tetsusiaga.

Naraku smirked and raised his hand into the air. He then gave a quick flick of his wrist, and one of the ShiShi appeared at his side.

"Let the games begin." He growled low.

Suddenly, the ShiShi launched towards InuYasha.

* * *

Alright, that's that for this update! More excitement is coming!Promise! Please Review!!! Thanks,

L.A.


	11. Demon Tower Part 1

Hey everyone! How are you? I'm doing better!

Here is another installment of the story! Hope you enjoy it!

Kagome watched as the huge jade statue flew towards InuYasha with amazing speed. Its mouth dripped with blood of its past victims, and its cold eyes were focused on InuYasha, intent on making him its next casualty.

InuYasha side stepped the falsely animated creature effortlessly, his gaze never leaving Naraku's face.

Kagome quickly pulled out her bow and arrow and shot at the beast. Her arrow didn't pierce the stone skin, but her miko power did flow into the artifact. It forced out the demon spirit that had possessed it, then sent the ShiShi itself shattering into a thousand pieces.

Naraku sneered at this, then smirked at InuYasha.

"So, you're letting a woman fight your battles for you now?" He asked accusingly, smiling as the embarrassment crossed InuYasha's face. He then summoned three more of the ShiShi and directed them towards Kagome.

Kagome gulped as she watched the three enormous beasts stampeding towards her, and tried to steady her bow in order to shoot. At the last moment, just as she was sure she'd seen the last of her life, she was pulled into the air.

She looked up and saw Sango. She was atop Kirara and was carrying Kagome by the waist of her skirt. Kagome smiled her gratefulness, then focused on the ShiShi below them. She took care of the three that had nearly ended her existence, and Sango pulled her up behind her on Kirara's back.

"Let's go find the remaining four, and dispose of them!" Sango nodded at Kagome's request, and Kirara immediately started scouting.

InuYasha growled and flexed his knuckles.

"She can fight her own battles." He retorted snidely.

Naraku simply laughed, then glared up at the girls atop Kirara's back.

"Well, let's see how she deals with me..."

He readied himself to fly up to the girls, but before he was more than a foot off the ground, he was suddenly flying towards a tree instead. He pulled himself off the ground with a growl, then refocused on his attacker.

InuYasha stood with his arm still extended from the blow he had delivered to Naraku. He slowly pulled his fist back and let his hand fall to his side as he returned to the stance he had held before. He glared up at Naraku with a vicious yet sadistic smirk across his face.

"I think not." He said calmly. He rolled his shoulders, then flexed his knuckles again. "You'll only get to them through me."

Naraku stood to his full height, and glared across the clearing. The silence was almost deadly as the two men stood their ground, their eyes locked in a mutual hatred.

Finally, Naraku grinned.

"Well, that should be a fairly easy task, seeing that you have transformed to the form that suits you." Naraku grinned as he watched InuYasha visibly tense. "Yes, that weak, defenseless, puny body... it fits you quite well, wouldn't you think? I mean, why not be like the useless trash that you so foolishly protect?"

InuYasha growled at Naraku's rude comments, but before he could say anything, he was cut of by a growl beside him. He spared a quick glance, and saw Miroku standing beside him, a look of livid anger blazed across his face. He had his wind tunnel ready, and he looked as if his blood was boiling.

"I'll show you useless..." He growled, whipping his prayer beads off his hand and aiming his hand at Naraku as his wind tunnel roared to life.

"Whew, that was the last of them." Kagome sighed as she watched the ShiShi burst into tiny shards of Jade.

"Let's return to the men." Sango proposed. Kagome nodded and Kirara turned and flew back to where they had come.

" Foolish human." Naraku hissed as he called forth his poisonous insects.

Miroku gasped, then covered his wind tunnel in embarrassed defeat.

"Did you forget my pets in your fit of rage, you witless idiot?" Naraku turned his gaze to InuYasha. "As I said, that human body of yours fits you nicely. This human just showed the same quality of planning as you. Then again, maybe it's your stupidity that's rubbing off on your human companions..."

InuYasha growled angrily. He was tiring of this game of insults, and Miroku was not helping his patience.

"Miroku, step aside. I can handle this pathetic being on my own."

Miroku started to protest, but then he caught the hint of warning to InuYasha's words. The monk silently stepped back into the shadows, making sure to be remain ready, in the case InuYasha might require his help.

Naraku turned his gaze once again to InuYasha, a gleam of amusement in his eyes

"So you can handle me on your own, can you?" He spoke the words coolly and confidently.

InuYasha sneered. "Damn right, you bastard!" The last word was an enraged howl at InuYasha lunged forward. He sped up to Naraku and pulled his hand back to deliver the blow, but all there was to aim at was the tree he had sent Naraku into a few minutes ago.

He growled and whipped around, only to have a sharp punch slammed into his gut. He winced at the pain, but refused to double over. He quickly swung his fist at the face in front of him, but hit nothing but air as the figure dashed away.

Naraku stood at the side of the clearing opposite InuYasha. He smiled at how easy it had been to hit the hanyou, now that he was human.

'This is too easy.' He thought to himself as he prepared to ambush the young man again. 'I'll make it easy for him.' He rushed forward, catching the bewildering youth off his guard once again.

InuYasha had barely regained his bearings when Naraku caught him up by his collar. He struggled to look down at the evil hanyou, cursing the new moon for the millionth time that night.

"How about I make this easy for you, and finish you off quickly?" Naraku asked, triumph dripping from his words.

InuYasha struggled against Naraku's hold, only causing his shit-eating grin to become wider.

"Well? What do you think of my generous offer? Are you going to take me up on it, or not?"

InuYasha growled. "Never."

Naraku sneered and sent InuYasha's weakened body flying across the clearing, landing in an unceremonious heap.

"Fine." he snarled. "Then I'll simply finish you off quickly for my sake. You see, I have very little time to waste on things like you." With that said, Naraku strode over to InuYasha. He stood above him for a moment, studying him, then knelt beside the tattered boy. He took a dagger from his waist and pulled it above his head, ready to attack. Before he could land the blow, however, an arrow shot past him, landing a few inches from InuYasha's head, barely missing his own.

Naraku hissed and turned to look above him. Kagome sat atop Kirara, her bow already loaded and ready, aimed at his heart. She had arrived in time to hear Naraku threaten InuYasha's life, and had instantly decided to aid her fallen friend. She knew she would be chided later for interfering, but at least he's be alive to yell at her.

She now glared down at Naraku, a hatred burning deep inside her that she had never known she had. He looked back up at her with a look of pure amusement, which only worsened her anger.

"You may want to improve your aim, dear girl. You almost hurt the man you were trying to protect."

"I hit where I meant to. That was a warning shot. The next won't miss." With this said, Kagome fired her arrow. It flew in a straight, strong line towards his chest, but the hanyou easily deflected it with his arm.

"Foolish child. Quit wasting my time." He summoned his insects and they suddenly surrounded Kagome, Sango and Kirara. Kagome's eyes widened at the abrupt dismissal and readied her bow once again. She was quickly halted by Sango.

"Kagome, stop. You may hit InuYasha."

Kagome sighed and lowered her weapon. "I failed him." She whispered softly.

"Not yet." Sango said. "Let's go visit that tower."

Kagome caught on and looked at Sango. "Yeah, let's go."

Naraku nearly rolled his eyes at the absurd show Kagome had enacted. 'Did she truly think that she could beat me with her pathetic arrows?' He sighed and turned back to his previous task, his dagger once again high in the arrow, ready to be buried in InuYasha's heart. To his surprise, his prey was not where he had been left. Naraku's eyes widen and he stood quickly, searching the clearing. He seethed at the missed opportunity and flung the dagger into the ground, after seeing the clearing empty.

Yeah, I know... sort of lame huh? Well, the next chapter should finish up this part of the story, then you get to meet another interesting character.... ;) Yay for Lysi! Uh, I mean...

Please Review! :):):)

L.A.


	12. Demon Tower Part 2

Yay! Next chapter! :D This will end this adventure!

Here we go!

Disclaimer: NO I don't own InuYasha... :P

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

InuYasha and Miroku watched Naraku's actions from a nearby tree. The only thing keeping the enraged hanyou from finding them was Miroku's barrier. It kept his and InuYasha's scent, along with their presence, sealed within the small bubble.

InuYasha sighed and looked over at his friend.

"Thanks Miroku, but you can't keep this up all night. He'll find us sooner or later."

Miroku frowned at his friend's sudden pessimistic attitude. "I can try. While I do this, you think of a plan for when my strength does expire."

InuYasha sighed and looked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sango, how is this going to help InuYasha?" Kagome asked as they landed in front of Naraku's tower. They climbed off Kirara's back and the cat demon shrunk to her miniature size. "I mean, we already destroyed the ShiShi. That's all this tower was doing, animating those things."

Sango shook her head, gazing up at the tower. It was flooded with demons, but they strangely didn't come near the miko and her companions.

"I think there's more to this tower than that, Kagome."

"Like what?" The young girl asked.

Sango looked over at Kagome. "I think this may be where Naraku keeps his demons."

"Like, a storage house?" Kagome asked doubtfully. "Why would he do that? Isn't he made up of demons? Why would he keep them locked away?"

"Well, do you remember what Miroku told us about Naraku using demons to become stronger on his night of weakness?"

Kagome nodded, then gasped as she realized what Sango was getting at. "You mean..."

"Yes. Maybe this is where he puts the demons he means to use. They prove themselves strong enough to be used, and then he keeps them here until he needs them."

Kagome nodded. "Since InuYasha has been growing in power, it makes sense that he would seek a way to improve his method of strength also." She looked at Sango, then smirked evilly. "Sango, I think I know your plan..."

Sango smiled back at her partner in crime. "Yes?"

"If we destroy this tower, it will distract Naraku long enough to allow InuYasha to escape."

"Exactly. Not to mention, he'll have to recollect all the lost demons, gaining InuYasha more time to prepare himself."

Kagome nodded. "Let's do this!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"InuYasha, you better have a plan, because I can't keep this barrier up much longer."

Miroku grunted, sweat dripping off his face.

InuYasha remained silent, staring down at the ground below them.

Miroku followed his gaze, struggling slightly. He saw Naraku frantically continuing his search.

"Damn..." He muttered.

"How much longer do you think you can hold, Miroku?" InuYasha asked, his eyes never leaving Naraku.

"A-a few minutes, tops..." Came the shaky answer.

Suddenly, the trio heard a distant scream.

Sango picked herself up off the ground. She glanced back at her Hiraikotsu lying behind her, shaken to the core. She had barely missed being struck with the giant weapon when it had been flung back at her.

She turned her startled gaze to Kagome, who was now standing above her.

"Are you okay?" The younger girl asked, concern lacing her words.

"Y-yeah, I guess... M-my Hiraikotsu almost fit me..." She excepted Kagome's hand and got to her feet. "Did you see what happened?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, you did a standard attack, and your boomerang came flying back at you... but it had more force behind it than it should have if it had just bounced off. It was almost like... like the Tower 'threw' it back at you..."

Kagome bit her lip, as confused as Sango.

Finally Sango shook her head.

"No, we must have just imagined it. No way that tower could of done that... could it?"

Kagome shrugged, then joined Sango in staring at the mysterious tower.

"Hey Kagome..." Sango broke the silence with a wondering question.

Kagome turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you try shooting an arrow at it?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, then glanced at her bow and arrows hesitantly.

"I don't know, Sango... what if it counter-attacks too? I don't think I could dodge an arrow.."

"Well, they destroyed those ShiShi, did they not?"

"Yeah, but those were possessed objects, and didn't have powerful barriers surrounding them..."

Kagome looked up at the formidable tower, then nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Sango. We've got to help InuYasha and Miroku..."

With that, Kagome pulled out an arrow and aimed at the tower. She held her breath, and let it fly.

The miko energy flowed from the arrow, and hit the tower before the weapon did. The arrow was flung back at Kagome, but Sango quickly shielded Kagome and herself with her Hiraikotsu. The arrow bounced off with a soft 'ping' and fell to the ground. The girls' attention was immediately drawn back to the tower as they heard a low rumbling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku growled as he suddenly felt the power of his tower draining. He quickly noticed that the miko and her companions were also no where to be found, and he growled in renewed rage.

"That Bitch!!" He roared, taking off in the direction of his precious construct.

Miroku watched the figure of their hunter rush off, and sighed in relief. He would of dropped the barrier in the next few seconds, revealing himself and InuYasha to Naraku's relentless stalking.

He collapsed from exhaustion, the barrier dissipating. InuYasha quickly caught the spent monk, and jumped to the ground, carefully setting him down. He looked in the direction Naraku had headed, and the origin of the scream, and got an uneasy feeling.

"Come, Miroku. We must find the girls."

Miroku nodded, and they both ran after Naraku, knowing he'd lead them to their companions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and Sango stood staring up at the tower in shock.

The giant tower was now shrouded in pink energy, and trembling and rumbling like a huge thunder storm was trapped inside. Pieces were beginning to fall randomly from its walls, and Sango gulped.

"uh-um, Kagome... I think we should get away from here..."

The terrified miko nodded her agreement, and Sango quickly signaled Kirara. The cat demon transformed and the girls climbed atop her back and flew to safety.

Just as they left the ground, Naraku came speeding into the clearing. He gasped loudly when he saw the state of his tower, then turned to the girls floating just above him.

"You bitches! You'll pay for this!" He raised his arm, ready to unleash his wrath upon them, but was frozen in place as he heard a deafening roar from behind him. He turned around slowly, almost afraid of what he'd find.

InuYasha and Miroku burst into the clearing just as a thunderous roar echoed across the valley.

All five faces turned to the bright pink tower in the center of the clearing. Suddenly, it burst apart, pieces flying every which way. The only thing that could be heard over the earthshaking blast were the piercing screeches of the many demons which had been in the tower. Their cries slowly wained as they were all purified away.

Naraku was struck silent as his masterpiece was torn apart in front of his very eyes.

Sango and Kagome watched the destruction from afar, as InuYasha and Miroku hid away in the trees for cover.

Once there was nothing left of the tower but a few smoldering rocks, Naraku stiffly turned towards the floating cat demon. His eyes seemed to pierce right through Kagome as he spoke.

"You will pay for this wench." He uttered the words in a low growl, yet they were clear as day to everyone listening.

InuYasha emerged from the tree line, growling.

"You'll never touch her, you despicable cretin..."

Naraku simply brushed off InuYasha insults and turned away.

"Until next time, Kagome."

He then turned and disappeared.

InuYasha growled, then ran to Kagome and Kirara landed.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, taking her in his arms once he was able to reach her.

Kagome nodded, then happily returned the embrace.

"I will never let him touch you, Kagome. Don't you worry." InuYasha muttered into her hair, holding her closer.

Kagome smiled happily and melted in InuYasha's embrace, as the rest of the group looked on, smiles on their own faces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remember, InuYasha is still human at this point.... ;)

Hope you enjoyed it! What will happen next? All these possibilities, oh no! Let me know what you think!

Please Review!

L.A.


	13. Enter Lysi

Hello! L.A.here!!

I'm back with another chapter! Yay! After fiddling around with my drabbles and song fics, I finally came up with a way to introduce the next part of the story! Hipee for me! :D

This chapter introduces my original character, _Lysi_. I didn't copy her from anywhere, she came purely from my imagination! Any similarities to any other original character, or copyrighted character are purely coincidental. :)

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters from the InuYasha anime series... I only own my character Lysi. She's so cool! :D

Here we go!!

* * *

"InuYasha, I need to go back. I already told you why a million times!" Kagome pleaded with the back of the stubborn man. 

The hanyou in front of her huffed yet again, then turned to her. "Well, I want to hear it again." He proclaimed.

Kagome sighed and looked up at him. The warm embrace they had shared only yesterday seemed to never have happened. InuYasha had returned to his cold, emotionless, difficult, self this morning, and seemed to have forgotten the event entirely. She sure remembered it though.

"The same as always! I need to catch up with my schooling, and spend time with my family, and..." She stopped, embarrassed to admit the last reason for her returning to her time.

InuYasha caught the embarrassment and sneered. 'It's that boy.' He growled to himself. 'Not like I would even care. It's not like I _love_ her or anything... Those feelings were only brought about by my being human. I was weak. All I need her for is the shards...' However, these thoughts were only half-heartfelt, something he dared not to admit even to himself.

"What else Kagome?" He growled mockingly, the sarcasm and anger dripping from his voice. "Miss your _boyfriend_?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the accusation. That wasn't her other reason for leaving! In all reality, she had completely forgotten about Kale...

"No." She huffed, turning slightly away from him.

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah right! Don't lie! I know you can't wait to get back to him."

Kagome felt the anger seeping into her bones, and she turned back to him. He knew nothing!

"As a matter of fact, I totally forgot all about Kale!! So he isn't my other reason for wanting to go home. Even if he was, it wouldn't be your business!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever Kagome. Just go. Return to your precious lover." With that, he turned to walk away.

Kagome gasped, then growled dangerously low. InuYasha stopped in his tracks, his ears cocking back as he glanced at her sideways. She never growled that way before, and he could sense the seething anger it held.

"Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome growled again, her hands in tight fists at her sides. Finally, she spoke.

"Like I said, Kale isn't my reason. Also, he is not my lover , just my boyfriend. And, if you Must know, Naraku is my reason for my wanting to leave, you-you... BAKA!!!" Kagome's voice had rose considerably while she spoke, until she shouted the last word in InuYasha's face.

InuYasha grimaced at the mention of his mortal enemy's name, and only then was he able to pick up the slight smell of fear that was mixed in with her other scents.

"Naraku? Why?" He asked, walking to the now trembling girl. She looked up at him and hugged herself, her fear and anger being too much for her to control, and had resulted in her shivering. "Don't you think I can protect you?"

Kagome sighed and looked away, shrugging off her childish fear.

"Of course you could protect me, it's just that..." Kagome's gaze found InuYasha's, and she could see the worry and slight hurt in his eyes. "It's just that, I have this really eerie feeling." She finished.

InuYasha huffed and turned his head away. "Please. Now you're just making up excuses to leave. There's no way you could sense something before I could, and I don't sense anything!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am not lying! And I'm going home... I'll be back in a few days." With this said, Kagome turned to the well they had been arguing in front of, and climbed onto the edge.

"Stupid girl..." InuYasha muttered under his breath, watching her prepare to depart.

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Bye InuYasha!" She called cheerfully, then jumped into the well.

* * *

A lone figure watched the pair from a small ways away. Dark green eyes flashed as they watched the mysterious girl jump down the well. Apparently, the rumors had been true. This 'Kagome' truly was from the future. A small smile spread across the face of the owner of the deep green eyes. 'But for now, she is out of my way. And if she's gone as long as she said, I'll have plenty of time to claim my InuYasha...' In a flurry of black and gold, the figure was gone, before it could be sensed by the dog-demon which it watched. It was time to put the plan into action...

* * *

InuYasha sighed and turned to retreat back to Kaede's village. He'd have to find something to amuse him for the next few days, while Kagome tended to her other life. 

He sighed as his thoughts again turned to Kagome's boyfriend. 'Damn him, he has no right to be with my Kagome... But why, then, don't I claim her, if I desire her so much? Maybe I'm just-'

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a rustling in the nearby bushes, and sneered. 'Damn Miroku spying again. Wait-' He sniffed the air softly and was surprised to smell a demon. It wasn't a threatening scent, more like friendly. And oh so familiar... but before he could jog his memory, the scent was gone, and so was the presence of it's owner.

* * *

Kaede looked up from the pot of boiling stew she was tending to, when the shingles of her door were pushed aside. InuYasha came into view and she smiled at his disgruntled look. 

"Kagome left again, I take it?" She asked softly.

InuYasha looked over at her, annoyed at the mocking tone she took on, but in no mood to argue with the old woman. Instead, he simply answered her.

"Yeah. She'll be back in a few days." He stated simply, boringly looking at the food in the pot. "Is that done?"

Kaede nodded and handed him a heaping bowl of the steaming food. InuYasha took it gratefully, then sat and silently ate with the old miko. His mind absently wondering to the demon he had sensed at the well and his brow furrowed. 'Where do I know that scent from?'

He pondered on the question until he finally decided that it was probably nothing important. 'Then why do I get so uneasy when I think about it?'

* * *

'This'll be perfect...' A petite figure slowly strolled up to a sleeping wolf pack. 'Just perfect...'

* * *

Sango sighed lazily and glanced over at Miroku, who was, for once, doing something other than ogling over a pretty girl. 

"Almost done?" She asked softly, crawling over to the kneeling monk. He nodded and plopped yet another slippery fish into the basket beside him.

"Only a few more, and we'll have enough for dinner tonight, and plenty to smoke for the next few nights." He finished his statement by throwing a fish at Sango playfully.

Sango smirked slightly and dropped the wiggling creature into Miroku's basket.

"Alright then. Once you're done, we'll take them to Keade's hut, and her and I will start preparing them."

Miroku nodded, once again absorbed with his task. Sango started to crawl back to her comfy spot underneath a nearby tree, but was stopped by a terrified screech.

"What was that?" She asked, springing to her feet. Miroku was immediately at her side, his sleeves dripping wet.

"I'm not sure." He said, looking around. Another scream was heard and they both sprang into action.

"Sango, go get InuYasha! Tell him someone is in trouble! I believe it's coming from the nearby wolf den. I'll meet him there. Hurry!"

Sango nodded, running towards the village without a word. Miroku quickly made his way to the wolf den he spoke of.

* * *

InuYasha sighed and glanced over at the old woman. She was asleep in her corner, and he couldn't help but smile a little. She did so much for them, she deserved a nap. Besides, he could use a walk... He stood up and stretched, then stepped out the door. He wasn't but a few feet from the hut when he saw Sango running up to her, a worried look on her face. At first InuYasha thought something was wrong with Kagome, but then he remembered she wasn't there. 

"What's up, Sango?" He asked as she reached him.

"Some- one's i-in tr-trouble! W-we heard screams!" She replied breathlessly. She took a deep breath, then looked at InuYasha. "Hurry! Towards the wolf den!"

Not a second after the words left her mouth, InuYasha was speeding towards the den.

Sango took a few moments to catch her breath, then hurried after him.

* * *

"Help! HELP ME!!!" 

Miroku quickly came upon the wolf den, and gasped when he saw the scene before him. A young girl sat curled up against a tree, shivering and whimpering for help. The source of her threat were the numerous snarling wolves surrounding her.

Suddenly, InuYasha was beside Miroku, but he didn't take the liberty to pause and study the situation. He quickly started slashing the wolves to bits without a second thought, the sound of his voice echoing through the area as he shouted "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Almost instantly, the wolves were reduced to bloody carcasses. The girl looked up, only her eyes visible from the long robes that she wore, which efficiently concealed her body. They were full of fear, and she whimpered harder when she saw InuYasha.

InuYasha sneered and flexed his hand, which flung the remaining blood from his claws.

"I won't hurt you." He said gruffly, yet a slight underlying softness could be heard.

Miroku snapped to attention, coming to InuYasha's side.

"Yes," he added. "We only wish to assist you."

The girl smiled when she saw the friendly monk, and slowly rose to her feet. She pushed the hood of her robe back a bit, revealing her face, but keeping it still on her head.

"I am eternally grateful. I thank you for saving my life." Her voice was soft and velvety, and oh so inviting.

Miroku almost instantly fell to his knees to ask her his trademark question, but the thought of Sango kept him at bay. 'I can't screw things up now...'

InuYasha twitched an ear, smirking slightly.

"No problem." He replied. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of her scent. 'Wait a minute... that scent ...'

"M-may I inquire why you were playing around a wolf's den to begin with?"

Miroku's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced over at the mesmerized monk.

The young girl giggled and stepped closer to the pair, gingerly making her way through the remains.

"Oh, I just lost my way, that's all." She hopped gracefully over the last wolf, causing the folds of her large robes to shift, revealing a long sword sheath for a moment. It was quickly concealed again, as she came to stand in front of her two saviors.

InuYasha caught sight of the sheath, and looked her in the eyes.

"Then why didn't you just hack them to pieces?" He inquired, folding his arms.

Her eyes were filled with confusion, but only for a moment as realization hit her.

"Oh, you mean this?" She asked, lifting her arm, and reaching around her side with her opposite hand. She pulled the sheath that was attached her to waist around with two fingers. She saw the confirmation in InuYasha's eyes, and smirked. She dropped the elegant piece of wood back to her side and straightened up.

"Well, you see, normally I would, but it's just these wolves..." She glanced to her side, where one of her former attackers lay. "I can't stand them, really. They just terrify me so much, I'm not able to move." She smiled softly. "That's why I'm so glad you came along. You truly are my Savior."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at the familiar word, and Miroku chuckled.

"InuYasha has been getting called that pretty often these days..."

The hanyou sniffed indignantly, lifting his nose into the air.

The girl which he was now the savior to was about to speak, but was interrupted by Sango smashing through the trees. She appeared in the clearing momentarily, breathing heavily.

"S-sorry I took so long, I had to explain things to Shippo. I was sure you two could handle things..." She glanced around the clearing at the carcasses and wrinkled her nose. "...And it looks like I was right."

Her gaze landed on the unfamiliar figure in front of her and smiled. It was a young, pretty girl, apparently the one that had been in need of help. Surprisingly, Miroku wasn't all over her. Or she had only missed it...

The girl smirked back, then suddenly looked surprised.

"Oh, forgive me! I forgot to introduce myself, with all that's happened." She smiled widely and threw back her hood.

"I'm Lysi."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she laid across her bed. She thought about calling Yuka, Eri, or Ayumi, but instantly dismissed the thought. They'd want to know all about what was happening with InuYasha and Koga, and she was in no mood to discuss those two. 

She sighed again. She could call Kale, but she was suddenly having mixed feelings abut their relationship. She did like him, but she wasn't sure if it was anything more than just innocent friendship. She sighed again and sat up.

'I'll just take a long bath, and relax tonight. That'll give me time to think, and I can see my friends tomorrow at school.'

With her mind made up, she walked to her bathroom and started the water.

* * *

That's it for now! Hope you liked it! 

Please Review! And let me know your thoughts on what may happen next! I always love to hear other people's opinions! Who's this Lysi person, and what place does she hold in the story? Also, will InuYasha Ever come to grips with his feelings for Kagome? And if so, how?? :D

Oh, here are the ages of the characters, as I see them (If they're are wrong, forgive me. These are the ages they will be for my story ;))

**Character Ages**

Kagome - 15

InuYasha – 17 (67)

Kikyo – 17 (67)

Shippo - 7

Sango - 18

Miroku - 20

Naraku – 27 (77)

Kagura - 19

Sesshomaru - 23

Rin - 8

Jaken – unknown

Myoga - unknown

Lysi – 16 (66 in demon years)

There ya go! Oh and here is a short profile on Lysi, so you know a bit more about her...

**Name**: Lysi(Lee-Cee)Syiti (shy-it-T)

**Race**:Will have to wait til next chapter! :)

**Hair**: Pure black, with gold highlights

**Eyes**: Deep green

**Body Profile**: Slender yet muscular, Sango's height.

**Clothing**: Robes of black, lined and elegantly adorned with intricate gold designs.

Oh, and I'm gonna finally reply to you, my wonderful reviewers!!! I finally have the time! :D:D

**Leanne0716**:I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like the end, and I only realized it after I re-read it... Oops! Hehe. Hope your still enjoying the story! Oh, and thanks for the observation. Maybe I am smart! Lol

**Aria-wolfstar**: You were my first reviewer, so I thank you very much for that, and also for your continued support! I truly appreciate it! Hope you liked this chapter! Also, if I do a lemon, it won't be a main part in the story. Like, it'll be a chapter of it's own, easily skipable, and no real plot involved in it... Please let me know your thoughts on the future of this story!! And thank you again!!

**Imperial Angel**: Yeah, I know they were a bit shortish... but I hope I've make up for that with the later chapters! :D Oh, and thanks for the tip... I was a bit confused on the spelling of a few of the names, at first. ;) Thanks for the review!!

**AnimeLova34**: Thank you for the compliment! I'll update if you review! Hehe ;)

**Lmacb14**: Yeah, I've seen lots of the episodes now, but when I first started writing this fic, I had only seen the first 15 or so, thanks to my friend buying the dvds. Yay Shizuko! Lol. By now, I've seen most of them, all the way up to #74, The Red Tetsusaiga breaks the Barrier... give or take a few in between... I never got to see the entrance of Miroku! Grr! Lol. Thank you soo much for the wonderful compliments. They make me feel so fuzzy inside! :) Oh, and yeah, I do seem to slip with things like that every once in a while... It irritates me too, lol. If you are still willing to be a 'beta' for my writing, I'm sure I could use your help. Thanks again for your review!! Please continue reading, and let me know what you'd like to see happen next!!

**Anguru No Yami**: I truly appreciate your reviews! Hope I'm keeping you intrigued! Give me your thoughts on what's gonna happen! Thanks Again!

**Shirei Gin Mai**: Thank you for reviewing! I try my best!

**CherryBlossomLove**: Thank you for your great reviews! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Let me know your thoughts about what's happening in this story!! :D

**Fluffyearedinulvr**: Lol! I love your enthusiasm! :D Hmm... I hope this chapter may have answered a few of your questions, but it not, let me help!

Maybe something will happen to Kagome, but probably not physically... not Too sure yet...

Emotionally, something involving Kagome happens to poor InuYasha...

I won't answer that question... But do you think he should? If so, how should he go about it??

No, I like Shippo.. he's gotta stay. ;) But, he doesn't have too big a part in this story.

Lemon... not real sure to be honest, but if there is, it won't be for a while! :)

Hope that helps you! Thanks again, and please tell me what you think might happen next!

**Shizuko Imamura**: Why you choose such a difficult name to spell, I'll never know... Hello my dear, old friend! :) Thank you so much for the support, I hope you're liking this story! Oh, and sorry if I play off yours in any way. And remember, we gotta talk about that idea we both had... ;) Anyway, let me know what you think should happen next! Bye for now, and again, thank you!

**KURO**: Thanks for your enthusiastic review! I'll do my best with updating! Hope I've been doing good lately!

**Piperjane-pie**: Hey! I love how you described my story! Lol. Yeah, I know, I'm weird.. anyway! You write very well, and thank you so much for your review! Let me know how you'd like this story to continue...

**SailorMoon1996**: Thanks! Please keep reading and reviewing!!

**FireWaterNymph03**: No problem, thanks for reviewing mine! Yeah, I think I may try to write one of those next. Maybe you could give me some pointers. :) Hey, let me know your thoughts of what should happen next, K? Thanks you again!!

**ILOVEINUS589**: Adorable? I love it! I love adorable things, so it makes sense my story would be, right? Kidding! Thank you so much for the review, and please continue reading and review me your thoughts!

**Samy Higurashi**: Thank you for the review! Sorry if I confuse you at all. Let me know, and I'll try to explain myself! I was going to read some of your stories, but sadly, I can't understand your language... :( Oh, and there were no mistakes... ;) Let me know how you like it so far!

**Shangxiang10**: Thank you, I will!

**Lord InuYasha Rules All**: I'll have to check out your art someday.. give me some links, K? Thank you for the review, and let me know what should happen next!

**Mikkasura**: Tell Nani it's fine, I know how it is. Lol! Thanks for the review, and I hope you've liked my story so far. If you have any ideas or comments, let me know, K?

**DawnRising**: Hey, thanks for much for the compliments! I try! ;) I hope you're liking it so far! Let me know your opinions! Thanks again!

**Horselvr517**: Hey, he started it... lol. :) I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Please review and let me know if you have any ideas about what's gonna happen next!

* * *

THANK YOU SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! I'm VERY sorry if I missed anyone... I tried not to!!! Oh, and just to let you all know, I'm sorta tired, so real sorry if some of the responses are a bit redundant... 

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS AND COMMENTS AND OPINIONS!!!!

Sorry, thought I'd add that again... hehe!

Til Next Time!!

L.A.


	14. The Introduction

Hey!

It's L.A.! I'm back!

Okay, this update isn't all that long...but it gives a bit more info on Lysi. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own no one in this story except Lysi... She's mine!! Haha! ;)

Here we go!

* * *

Last time:

"Oh, forgive me! I forgot to introduce myself, with all that's happened." She smiled widely and threw back her hood.

"I'm Lysi."

* * *

Sango, Miroku and InuYasha all gasped collectively. The young girl who had now declared herself as 'Lysi' smirked.

"What?" She asked softly. "Not what you expected?"

"T-to say the least..." Miroku stuttered.

He and his two companions studied the girl, disbelief apparent in their eyes.

"I've never seen one before..." Sango breathed, stepping from behind Miroku's arm.

"Well, I knew they had to of existed... but we never came across one in all our travels, so I assumed they were scarce..."

Lysi scowled, not too fond of being discussed like she were some rare specimen.

"We are not scarce, we just choose to not show ourselves to mortals... we dog demons like to keep to ourselves."

InuYasha, who had been studying the soft, pitch black ears atop her head that were so much like his, looked down to her eyes. They were so green they looked like emeralds. He rose an eyebrow at her statement.

"Then why did you choose to reveal yourself now?" He asked, crossing his arms once again.

Lysi smiled slyly.

"I have a few... things... to attend to..." She replied.

InuYasha wondered what she meant by that, and why she was looking at him the way she was, but only briefly. For Sango quickly piped up.

"Well, if you would like some company for the duration of your trip, we'd be happy to have you." Sango hoped she's accept the offer. She didn't too much like being alone with the guys when Kagome left for home, and this girl would make it much easier.

Lysi smiled at the offer that the lone girl made. 'This may be even easier than I thought...'

"Sure, I'd love to travel with you guys." She answered with a bright smile.

Sango immediately brightened, then stepped to the young demon's side.

"Great. Come on, I'll show you where we're staying for the next few days."

Lysi nodded and followed Sango, leaving the boys behind.

InuYasha watched them leave, still wondering about their new companion.

"Man, what a beauty!" Miroku piped up.

InuYasha scowled at the monk, but couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, but something about her doesn't seem right..."

Sango led Lysi to Kaede's village, chattering all the way. Lysi simply smiled a pleasant smile and listened to the happy girl. 'She must not get much time with girls, besides the one from the future...' She thought, vaguely listening to what Sango was saying.

She finally smiled politely, then interrupted Sango's constant talking.

"Um, not to be rude, but why are we staying at a village for so long? Why aren't we leaving in the morning?" She feigned the innocent act, acting as if she knew nothing of Kagome's existence.

Sango furrowed her brow, not too able to understand how this pertained to demon slaying, but shrugged it off.

"Well, you see, um- we have another traveling partner, that- um, well, she returns home every once in a while, and we wait for her in this village." Sango had never thought about how to explain Kagome's time travel, but she thought she did quite well on the spot.

Lysi nodded, secretly relishing in the girl's confusion.

"Oh, alright. I just thought I'd check."

Sango nodded, and returned Lysi's smile, then started up her discussion of demon slaying tactic where she had left off.

Lysi rolled her eyes, but continued to listen as they made their way to the village.

* * *

Kagome stretched out in her bathtub, groaning happily as the hot water lapped at her body.

'Oh, this feels soo good...' She sighed and submerged her head under the water, relishing in the sweet warmth of it.

* * *

"So, you were looking out for me back then, huh?" InuYasha said thoughtfully. (**1**)

"That I did." Lysi said with a smile.

The two were perched high up in the branches of a tree just outside the village. Soon after his three companions had laid down to sleep, InuYasha had been summoned outside by Lysi. The night was silent, and the only noises around them was the soft wind.

InuYasha broke the brief silence.

"So, that's how I knew your scent." He said with a smile. He then frowned slightly. "Wait, if you were watching me at the well, why didn't you just show yourself then?"

Lysi smirked, quickly recovering from the shock that a half demon as himself could have sensed her, even though she had masked her scent.

"Well, the truth be told, you looked like you were going through an emotional time at the moment. And, the whole 'wolf rescue' thing? I did that cause I thought it may make you feel better if you were able to help a lovely maiden in distress..."

Lysi smiled at the light blush that graced InuYasha's cheeks at that comment.

InuYasha then nodded. "Yeah, I guess I was..." His voice was soft, and his eyes had a far-off look to them.

Lysi sighed softly, knowing that he was now thinking of that girl... Well, she'd fix that little problem with time.

* * *

** 1**

**What doesLysi want and who is she?** A full dog demon who is set on claiming InuYasha as her mate.

**--What does she look like, her origin and history, etc**.

**Name**: Lysi (Lee-Cee) Syiti (Shy-it-T)

**Hair**: Pure black, with gold highlights

**Eyes**: Deep green

**Body Profile**: Slender yet muscular, Sango's height. Has soft, furry ears like InuYasha, but black.

**Clothing**: Robes of black, lined and elegantly adorned with intricate gold designs.

**Race**: A pure dog demon. Comes from a rich family.

**History**: She lived near the village that InuYasha grew up in, and secretly watched him from afar. She ended up growing fond of him, and pitied him for the way he was treated. She planned on one day revealing herself to him, and taking him away with her for a better life, but that 'one day' never came. Soon after her decision, his mother passed away, and he was driven from his village. She lost track of him, and when she reached the age of 16, she went searching for him. For a few months, she searched in vain, then heard of InuYasha's forest. She traveled there, and found her desire pinned to the ancient tree. She couldn't remove the arrow, and felt that she had failed him. She returned to her home and put herself in a fake death-type sleep, that she would only awake from when and if InuYasha was reawakened. Once he did, she started her search, and finally has found him and plans to claim him. After disposing of this potential rival, that is...

* * *

Sorry, I was to lazy to write this all into the story. I also have a lot of stuff to finish up before Christmas.. and seeing that tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I'm a bit behind schedule... ;) But, I wanted to get this up, even if it's only a little, for all of you so that you don't think I totally forgot about my stories...:D Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

Before I go, I wanna reply to all my new reviews...

**Anguru No Yami: **Sorry for the confusion! Hope this chapter cleared that up a little!

**CherryBlossomLove:** Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter too!

**ILUVINUS589**: AHH! How did you know?! Lol! And no, this definitely doesn't end the Inu/Kag relationship. It actually ends up strenghtening it... That's all I'm saying! ;)

**Endless Moonlight:** Thank you for the review! And don't worry about it! I forget things all the time..sigh Old age, LOL! (Yeah, like 18 is SOO old... ;)) Yeah, they did end up getting longer, sorry that this one is a bit short again... Oh, and the whole Kale issue...Um, okay here's the deal. When I first started writing this fic, I had only seen, like, 2-3 episodes of InuYasha, and I didn't know the names of many of the characters yet. You see, I have this awful habit of forgetting people's names, unless you're one of my best friends, or part of my immediate family, or I see you almost everyday... I can remember faces with no problem, but putting names to those faces is a bit harder... Anyway, the point I'm getting to; I couldn't remember Hojo's name at the moment I wrote this story, and I wasn't anywhere near the internet or anything like that (I was on a break at work), so I just named him what I thought his name was... Which was **Kale**. :D Yeah, I know, how the hell did I come up with that name, right? Looking at it now, I still have no clue... Anyway,later I found out his name was actually Hojo, but I never got around to changing the name back. So, that's the story of Kale... he is actually supposed to be Hojo. Oops! Anyway, yeah... that why I always forgot to claim him, but he will come in later, I just don't know if you'll see much of Hojo, or maybe Kagome will dump Kale, then go out with Hojo to try and fill the place where she yearns for Inuyasha to be... Alright! Damn, my response is longer than your review... Okay, time to stop! ;)

**black-angel92**: Thank you for the review. Well, he does deserve it... anyway, I hope you're enjoying!

**Aria-wolfstar**: Thank you for your continued support, and I hope you still like the story. Lots more to come! Oh, and your fave animal re-enters the story... Koga of course!

* * *

Hope this chapter made sense to everyone! Please let me know what you think, and any thoughts that you have...

There you go. Again, sorry for the shortness! Please review!!!

L.A.


	15. The First Glimpse of the Enemy

Hello, It's L.A.

I'm back again, and this time it's a real chapter! Short, yes, but still a real chapter! :D I posted the little tidbit thatI put up in my last post, just in case anyone skipped that one. ;)

Also, guess what?!NO MORE VIRUS!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Lol. My other half FINALLY got around to doing it! But that was only after the flippin virus got into our DSL, and he couldn't use the internet. grumbles-Typical freakin male..- :D:D

Anyway, I back for good now! Meaning, I finally update this story, and not only my other, lesser important ones! Hehe!.

Oh, one more thing, then I'll let ya'll go read the story. I will be out of town (And away from the computer) for the next 3-4 days, so that means no updates for that amount of time. But, I am going to bring pen and paper, just in case I feel the need to write while on the road (And, no I won't be driving... my wonderful good 'ol buddy Shizuko will be. Which, in a way, is scarier than me driving... Kidding! Love ya, Shizuko!) Anyway, I'll update as soon as I'm back, alright?

Alright, without further ado (and stalling...)

Here ya go!!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: No, I still stake no claim on InuYasha and co. But, I do own Lysi Shiti!!!!

**Chapter 17** The First Glimpse of the Enemy....

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as she stuffed the last of her items into her large, yellow pack. She'd spent the last three days away from the fuedal era, and she was starting to miss everyone. She pulled the over-filled pack onto her shoulders, after smoothing the delicate fabric of her summer dress. The baby blue material complimented her eyes nicely, while the style of the simple dress showcased her figure beautifully.

She hurried out of the house, leaving a note for her absent family. She made her way to the well house, knowing that she'd find an irritated hanyou awaiting her on the other side. This made her giggle, but also caused her to suddenly wonder why he hadn't come for her. The thought was fleeting, however, as she hoped over the edge of the well.

Kagome sighed happily as she looked upand saw clear, blue sky, un-obscured by buildings. She stood at the bottom of the well for a few moments, awaiting a certain figure to pop his head over the edge of the well and scowl at her for 'being late.' When thementioned hanyoufailed to appear, however, she got curious and started climbing out. She assumed that he was sitting at the top, stubbornly waiting for her tocome out. Instead, all that greeted her expectant gaze was a spacious clearing. An _empty_, spacious clearing...

Kagome, confused and curious, shouldered her pack and started toward Kaede's village.

* * *

Lysi frowned as her nose was suddenly invaded by a very pecular scent. She couldn't place it as anything from this era, so she assumed that it must be the girl from the future. Her assumptions were soon proven correct, as she watched InuYasha perk up and his ears twitch excitedly. 

"Kagome's here!" He announced happily, then stood, as if to go retrieve her. Lysi didn't like the idea of that, and quickly stopped him by laying her small, clawed hand on his arm.

"Where are you off to InuYasha?" She asked sweetly. "I thought we were talking..."

InuYasha looked down at her guiltily. Normally, he would of brushed off anyone else, but this girl seemed so gentle, and sweet, and so alluringly innocent... He quickly shook himself to reality and smiled down at her.

"It's nothing, Lysi. It's just that I always go to meet Kagome when she returns from her ti- um, home."

Lysi frowned slightly, not liking the sound of what he said. She gently pulled him back down beside her, catching him off guard since he was looking in the direction of the well.

She smiled sweetly. "Well, it's not like the girl can't find her way to this village on her own." She said simply. "If she's here as often as you say, then she should definitely know her way around. Besides, I was getting to the best part of my story. She batted her lashes softly, sliding her hand down his arm. "Don't you want to hear it?"

InuYasha frowned, unsure whether to pull away from Lysi and go get his Kagome, or accept the simple truth of her words. Finally, he settled back against the tree they were sitting in front of, then looked at Lysi expectantly.

"You're right, Lysi. Continue."

With those words spoken, Lysi knew she was gradually winning the dense hanyou over. Once Kagome got there, she'd start in on her...

"Well, let's see. Where was I again?" She asked with a giggle.

From across the campfire Miroku watched this exchange with disgust. He couldn't believe InuYasha; he was acting like a damned little puppy with this new girl. Sure, she was attractive, but please... He sighed and broke from his musings to look around. Apparently, he was the only one taken back by InuYasha's behavior. For, Sango was busy cooking the morning meal while Shippo and Kirara played around in the dirt nearby.

Miroku sighed and got to his feet. If InuYasha wasn't going to meet Kagome, he might as well. He started off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well, and the rapidly approaching Kagome.

* * *

Kagome nearly ran to Kaede's village. The only thing holding her back was her damned backpack. She needed to get to InuYasha quickly. She sensed a strong demonic aura, and she had to warn him! She just hoped she wasn't too late. She pushed on, and was greatly relieved when she sawa familiar monk coming her way.

"Miroku!" She called, waving wildly. She quickly met up with him and gasped a bit for air. Miroku politely lifted the pack from her slumped shoulders and effortlessly placed it upon his own.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you?" He asked sullinly. He didn't know how to break the news of Lysi to her, and wondered if he should let her find out on her own.

"I'm find, Miroku. But I'm worried about this new demonic aura. I can feel it almost everywhere, and-" Kagome broke off and narrowed her eyes at Miroku ever so slightly, recognizing the scent that was beginning to become very familiar...

Miroku blushed a little under her scrutinizing gaze, then cleared his throat. He knew she could sense Lysi on him.

"Ah, yes, Kagome... We, uh, seem to have aquired some new company whilst you were away. A new traveling companion, as if were."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked slowly, starting to walk towards the village. She was going to find out who this was, for she had a very suspicious feeling that Miroku was purposely failing to mention certain details about this 'new companion.'

Miroku groaned and followed Kagome closely, knowing there would soon be some sort of commotion. What kind depended on how Kagome decided to take the next bit of information he was about to give her.

"Um Kagome. You need to know something. It's quite important." When he didn't get an answer, he sighed and stepped in front of her. "You see, Kagome this new friend, well she has taken quite a... liking to InuYasha. And sorta vise versa." He waited for her to reply, but when she didn't say anything nor move, he slowly followed her gaze, which was frozen over his shoulder. He flinched when he realized what had struck the girl speechless.

InuYasha sat with Lysi against the tree where he had left them a short time ago, only this time... Lysi was feeding InuYasha?!

Kagome had definitely seen enough to prove the merit of Miroku's words.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and I promise all the fun with Lysi and Kagome is soon to come (And, no not in that way! Ack! I don't know who's worse; me for saying it or you guys for thinking it! Lol.)

Eh, forgive me... I'm tired, yet hyper as hell, and just soo happy to finally be getting back to this story after a whole month. Damn, it's been that long?! Sorry! Please review! And I'll update upon my return!!

L.A.


	16. And So It Begins

Hey, L.A. here...

I am So Sorry for not posting upon my return as promised! (hides behind the big pink toy dog recieved for valentine's day) PLEASE don't kill me! sniffle I meant to, really I did! But, once I returned, it seemed like all hell broke loose! I never noticed how much stress I carry around daily, but damn, I sure did after that...

So now, I have finally written the last of this chapter, almost finished up 'The Deadly Game' (about 70-80 percent done), and have the next few chapters for this one already thought up:D

However, it may be a small while before I update thisstory again, with how things are going right now. I still have a good portion on my plate, so to say, to get through...

Also, I am leaving town again this weekend. I know, Ijust got back,and Ileave again, right? Sorry, but this trip is truly needed. I've fought long and hard for this, and I'm going! lol. But, I will post upon my return (well, where have we heard That before?) No, really... I mean it this time!

Okay, well here we go! (I am so gonna get flamed for this and the next few chapters... lol)

* * *

**Chapter 18**: And So It Begins

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own InuYasha! Although, after this weekend, I'll own a whole lot more than I do now!

* * *

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as she witnessed the scene in front of her. 

Lysi giggled as InuYasha took a grape from her fingers, his fangs gently nipping at her fingertips.

A low growl grew in Kagome's throat as she started forward, intent on destroyinng this girl who dared to flirt with 'her' InuYasha. Before she made it very far, however, Miroku picked her up and sped away from the camp site. Kagome, shocked by this turn of events, didn't say anything until Mikoru set her down, several lengths from their friends.

"How dare you stop me! She's touching my InuYasha! In ways he never allows me to! I'm gonna make her pay!" Kagome raged. Her frustration and anger were apparent as she attempted to untangle herself from Miroku's strong grasp.

"Kagome! Settle down!" Miroku demanded harshly. "Just listen to yourself! This isn't the Kagome that we all know and love." He hated seeing his friend in distress, and in turn hated InuYasha, but mostly Lysi, for causing it.

Kagome's struggles slowed at his words, until she simply stood, breathing heavy, in his arms.

"Oh, Mikoru!" She cried suddenly, burying her face in his chest, his long robes clutched in her small hands. Miroku instinctively wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He could feel her chest-wrenching sobs as she silently weeped and he pulled her closer, rocking her and whispering words of comfort like one would with a favorite child.

"I'm so sorry," She hiccuped, trying to push away her tears. "I-I know it's foolish of me to cry about something so silly, but Miroku, I can't take it... I love him!" She moaned, sobs still escaping her.

A soft smile graced Miroku's face at those words. She finally accepted and admitted a fact he had known for quite a while.

"And he loves you. Believe me, Kagome." He said softly, seeing the disbelief cross her pretty face. "He truly does. He's told me so. He just doesn't know how to tell you... And this Lysi girl? He saved her life, Kagome, and she's just being grateful. That's all there is to that. He feels nothing for her, except for friendship."

Kagome scowled at his last words, but did feel a whole lot better.

She wiped her tears away and smiled ruely.

"She shouldn't even be that..." She said gruffly, letting out the last of her frustration.

Miroku chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Kagome. Everyone's waiting for you."

* * *

InuYasha smiled at Lysi, then politely declined the offered grape in her petite hand. (He had only accepted the first few because, in his mind's eye, he saw Kagome feeding them to him.) After several minutes, however, he realized that Miroku still had yet to appear with his before mentioned love. 

Trying to fight back any inappropriate thoughts, InuYasha gently pushed away from Lysi and stood up. Ignoring the youkai's disgruntled protests at his movement, he quickly hurried out to the clearing that he had seen Miroku enter only a small while ago. He saw the two people he sawt and smiled.

"Hey Kagome!" He called, waving her over. "Hurry up! I have someone for you to meet!"

Kagome groaned softly and looked up at Miroku at those words. His soft smile reassured her, however, and she turned to smile at InuYasha.

"Coming, InuYasha!" She called sweetly, trying her hardest to act like she knew nothing of this new arrival, and that she herself had just came back from her time.

She hurried to his side, and smiled up at him. "Who is it, InuYasha?" She asked curiously, following him through the bushes that lined their camp. Upon stepping through, she saw the culprit and narrowed her eyes slightly. InuYasha, lost in his excitment, didn't notice as he hurried to Lysi's side. He pulled her up and over to Kagome, who stood rigid beside the small morning fire.

"This, is Lysi." He announced happily, not noticing how bubbling he seemed. "She's a dog demon, like me." He pointed to her ears, then smiled at Kagome. He was rewarded by a dumbfounded look from the young girl. Lysi simply giggled, and stepped closer to InuYasha.

"Pleased to meet you..."

Kagome shook herself from her stump and smiled at the dog demon.

"Kagome." She said primly. "Pleased to meet you, Lysi. May I inquire as of why we are graced by your presence?" She fought back her hostility as much as possible, but some leaked into her words.

Lysi, quite easily picking up on Kagome's poorly suppressed anger, smiled.

"Oh, it's simple really. You see, InuYasha here bravely saved me from a ravanous pack of wolves. He's my hero!" At this, the small female dog demon grasped onto InuYasha's sleeve, turning soft, adoring eyes on him.

A blush crept to InuYasha's cheeks immediately, as he mummbled. "It was no big deal, really."

"Yeah, he does it all the time. Don't get false hope." At this point, Kagome was livid. She clenched her hands tightly, gritting her teeth.

Lysi turned her adoring gaze to Kagome, but once it landed on her, it changed to quiet hostility that only Kagome herself noticed. For, when Lysi spoke, her voice dripped with sweet innocence.

"Oh, no. Of course not! It's just that he's so cute, and nice... I was lucky he came along, or I would of died!" The young girl's body shuddered, and her delicate dog ears drooped, as if in dulled terror.

Kagome sniffed indignantly, keeping her eyes locked with Lysi's. 'Wouldn't have beenany great lose...' She growled in her head.

A long silence stretched across the camp, as the two girl gazed at each other with icy hatred. Suddenly, Kagome broke the cold silence by announcing she was taking a bath. She flounced away, after grabbing her bag from Miroku, then hawling Sango off with her.

* * *

"How can he act like that! Over that- that, flooze!" 

Sango blinked as she watched her friend's rage.

"She's not that bad." She said in quiet defense of Lysi. This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. For Kagome whirled on her, water spraying from her wet locks.

"What!" She practically screamed in the startled girl's face. "How can you say that! Did you not see how she was acting around him? And worse! The way he acted back!" She flung her hands up in the air in a desperately frustrated gesture.

Sango couldn't help but feel small remorse for the girl.

"Kagome," she said softly, "She was merely being grateful. That's all..."

Kagome huffed, and Sango immediately got the point that trying to reason with this frustrated girl was only a waste of her time. So, she simply sat back and let her friend vent in peace...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! And now, I will see you when I return:D 

Please review!

L.A.

P.S. Heh, I just noticed that I have been numbering my chapters wrong... Since "Chapter 9" is actually only some side notes for this story, I'm really only on Chapter 17... Oh well. Just thought I'd clear that up, and maybe I'll fix it later. ;)


	17. False Friendship

Hey, look! It's L.A. and she's finally posting! ;)

Sorry everyone for the prolonged absense... I really don't mean to! I just get caught up in everything else. -shruggs- So sorry!

Anyway, this chapter shows a bit more of Lysi's deceptive attitude, and gives ya'll more to hate her for. Lol.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 19: False Friendship**

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own InuYasha, only Lysi... the most hated character! lol.

Reminder: This_ is_ an InuYasha and Kagome fic... Lysi is simply a temporary drama causer..I promise!

* * *

Lysi smiled when she saw Sango return to the camp alone. That meant Kagome was all by herself, prone to any attack. Including mental. Once Sango had settled down beside the fire, Lysi decided it was time to make her move. She released her grip on InuYasha's arm and vacated he spot beside him that she had held. 

"I need to relieve myself." She said, answering his tired, questionable expression.

After making sure no one was going to follow her, Lysi exited the camp by a side trail, not wanting to raise anyone's suspicion. Once she was sure that she was out of the group's earshot, she changed her route, heading toward Kagome. She hoped that she could catch up with her before she reached the camp.

* * *

Back at the camp, Sango had decided to go get some supplies from the nearby village, and she and Kirara had left the boys to themselves. 

Little Shippo sighed as he looked from InuYasha to Miroku. They were positioned on opposite sides of the fire, both lost in their own thoughts. The young kitsune had a good idea what was on their minds. Especially Miroku, who was fiddling with a small, silver ring that he had pulled out of his pocket shortly after Sango's departure.

"When are you going to ask her?" The curious child asked softly, startling the monk back to reality. He then settled thoughtful eyes on the small creature at his side, a sad smile on his lips. A few moments passed, and then he finally shrugged.

"I don't know, Shippo." Was his serious answer.

"Why not?" Came the persistent question.

Miroku blinked a couple times, then flashed a crooked smile, a feeble attempt to hide his inner turmoil.

"I-I'm not sure she'll say "yes.'" He said, a nervous laugh shadowing his words.

Shippo opened his mouth to offer some comforting words, but was cut off by an annoyed bark. The two looked across the fire to see a irked InuYasha watching them, his eyes fixed upon Miroku. Annoyance and disgust was painted across his face, while a snarl graced his lips.

Miroku rose an eyebrow at the perturbed hanyou. "Yes, InuYasha?" He asked, politely, sure that the inuyoukai were merely having a bad mood swing.

The hanyou's response shocked the monk speechless.

"Would you cut the shit, Miroku? We all know that she loves you, and would jump at the chance to marry you. Do us all a favor and just fucking ask her, before it's too late!" With that said, InuYasha jumped into the tree above him. Muffled words about 'stupid monks' and their 'stupid feelings' could be heard as he settled down for the night.

Shippo watched as the bewildered monk sink back into his thoughts without another word. He then glared up at InuYasha, his sharp demon eyes able to pinpoint hit frame through the night and leaves.

* * *

Lysi arrived at the pool where Kagome was shortly after leaving the camp. She saw the girl through the bushes, and silently snuck up on her. She had finished bathing, and was now packing her things up. Lysi smiled as she stopped behind the young miko. Her miko powers were low because of her current mood, and Lysi could hear muffled curses underneath her breath, her own name mingled in with them. 

"Hello." She greeted coolly, delighting in the way Kagome jumped.

Kagome spun on the demon behind her, her face suddenly flushing with color.

"Oh, hi there..." She answered. Her face darkened as she suddenly remembered that this was the person that was causing all her current grief.

Lysi resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the girl turned a look of hatred on her. She instead simply smiled and walked around her, her robes swishing around her feet. She looked out into the far off mountains.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kagome, caught off guard by the demon's soft words, stayed quiet. She finally came to her side, following her gaze.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed.

Lysi smirked. She knew that she had succeeded in miffing the girl quite well.

"You know," She started, looking at Kagome from the corner of her eye, "InuYasha is only a friend to me..." Now was the time to start the innocent act that she was oh-so-good at...

Kagome visibly tensed at the mention of InuYasha. She waited for the demon to say more, not sure what she wanted to reveal to this newcomer.

Lysi could tell the miko was holding back and she turned to her. "Listen, I have no clue what is going on between the two of you, but believe me; I'm not trying to get in between it. He saved me is all.. I don't know why I acted the way I did... I guess it was just the shock of almost being killed that made me want someone to comfort me, and he was willing and the closest... Again, I'm sorry." Oh, how well she lied.

Kagome eyed the dog demon. She wasn't sure she should believe her. She looked sincere enough... Finally, Kagome's kind and trusting nature won, and she smirked at Lysi.

"Really?" She asked. Lysi's nod and friendly smile answered Kagome's question, and she sighed in relief. "Oh, good!" She gushed. "It's just that I love him.." She blushed softly. "Sorry I suspected you."

Lysi giggled softly, the cute gesture almost making her want to ruin this pathetic charade. She swallowed her pride, however, and smiled at Kagome.

"It's no big deal. I would of done the same in your shoes. Actually, I would of kicked your ass upon meeting you." Lysi bit her lip, not meaning for that to slip. The shocked expression on the little miko was priceless though. "But, you're better than that, of course." She covered up quickly with a small smile.

Kagome smiled back, the shock of Lysi's outburst melting away. 'It must be from the shock..' She thought, explaining it away.

Lysi turned back toward the camp. "Well, we better get back, huh? I bet their worried about us.." She allowed a playful smirk to slip onto her face as she glanced at Kagome.

Kagome blushed, knowing that she was referring to InuYasha.

"Yeah, why don't you start back and let them know we're okay? I need to finish packing, and then I'll follow you in a few."

Lysi nodded in agreement, then left the pool and the young miko behind.

Once out of earshot and sight, she let her friendly mask slip and frowned. "Damn, she's pathetic..." She growled to herself. She sighed and rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve the tension that had built itself up. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up this act.

* * *

After watching InuYasha for several minutes, Shippo finally mustered up the courage to speak what was on his mind. 

"What are you, InuYasha?" He called up with as much malice in his voice as he dared to use toward the hot-tempered dog-demon. "When are you going to admit your feelings for Kagome?" He had seen InuYasha's figure tense when he had began to talk, but one the name 'Kagome' had left his lips, he found himself face to face with the agitated hanyou, his tail clutched in his claws, and a bump forming on his head.

"What do you mean by that?" InuYasha bit out from behind gritted teeth.

"Oh, please InuYasha/ We're not stupid." Shippo taunted him, more courageous than usual. "Or blind! We all see how you watch her, or pine after her when she leaves! You love her and we all know it! The only one that doesn't know it is Kagome herself!"

By the time the young kitsune was finished speaking, InuYasha was livid. His grip tightened on the tail that he held in his fist, causing Shippo to yelp. He slowly rose Shippo up to his face until their nose nearly touched, forcing the small fox to meet his furious gaze.

"I do not love Kagome." He spoke each word calmly, yet defined and firm. "Do you understand?"

Before Shippo had a chance to answer, much less react to the demon's temper, he found himself suddenly airborne. After flying past several trees, he finally caught hold of one, and brought himself to a stop. He quickly pulled himself up the branch, a murderous expression marring his features. "Stupid ignorant hanyou... you wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass!"

* * *

Lysi, after her talk with Kagome, had made her way back to the camp. She could hear muffled voices and had silently came the rest of the way, hiding herself in the bushes right outside the campfire's circle of light. She arrived just in time to see InuYasha jump from his tree and pummel the small child who seemed to be purposely getting on his nerves. 

She then heard the entire conversation about Kagome, and a wicked smile crossed her face. She knew that the words were only spoken as an attempt to protect his pride. But, she would use them to her greatest advantage, nonetheless.

After InuYasha had disposed of the bothersome child, Lysi stepped through the bushes, a bright smile on her face. She caught sight and InuYasha's face, and frowned.

"Why, InuYasha. What's wrong?" She asked, putting on the innocent act once again.

Her response was a growl and him jumping back up into his tree to brood. Lysi smiled and settled down underneath his tree, purposely taking Kagome's usual spot. Kagome soon came to the camp, and Lysi acted like she was already asleep. Kagome's agitated sigh met her ears, and she resisted the urge to smirk.

Soon after Kagome settled down a little ways from the tree with Shippo, who had made his way back quickly, Sango arrived. She wished everyone a good night sleep, and settled down next to Miroku, who still seemed to be thinking. That, or sleeping. Lysi smiled and allowed herself to drift to sleep. She needed her strength for the next phase of her plan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! 

Next time, I will reply to all my wonderful reviews! Thank you SSSSOOOOOOOO much to everyone who was been kind enough to review!

C-ya laterz!

L.A.


	18. The Accidental Confession

Hey, L.A. Here. Another chapter, yay!

I kept trying to write this chapter, andwas getting nowhere. So, I took some friendly advice, and just sat down and wrote the first thing that came to mind.

I think it came out pretty decently.. not exactly what I was wanting, but it still gives the general idea. Also, I didn't take the time to edit this, so if it's a bit choppy, or contains some mistakes, please forgive me. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible for my faithful fans. Thanks for everything!

So,

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 21** (Or, 18 if you disgard the three Author Notes..):** The Accidental Confession**

_**Disclaimer**: I own none of the wonderful characters present in this story, besides Kale and Lysi._

**Reminder**: Still a InuYasha/Kagome pairing... ;)

* * *

Lysi sighed as she stretched out on the cool grass, near the lake where the rest of her new group was hanging out. She lazily watched the female demon slayer and monk splash around, a small smile upon her lips. She knew of the monk's desire, and also knew that he was afraid to act upon it. 

'What pathetic mortals...' She sighed to herself, her eyes flitting to the figure of the school girl that she so despised. She was playfully splashing the small fox demon, whom seemed to be enjoying himself also. The cat demon was sitting on the bank, watching the small group with as much animosity of Lysi.

Lysi rolled her dark eyes heavenward, then rolled over onto her stomach, a bored groan escaping her slightly parted lips. She allowed her eyes to flutter close. She could feel a good nap coming on...

Only a few minutes after Lysi had drifted off, a dark shadow stepped in front of her sun, robbing her body of the comforting warmth. A few seconds passed before she shivered, then opened one eye to glare up at the person who dared to disturb her sleep. Upon seeing only a bare foot and the edge of red pants in her view, she opened her other eye and shifted her gaze up farther, settling on the frowning face of the one reason she was traveling with the pathetic group of misfits.

"InuYasha." She breathed, quickly sitting up. She started to stand, but he halted her with a small movement of his hand. Lysi remained in her position atop the ground, her gaze continuing to hold his. He smiled a little, then looked out at his friends with a small sigh.

"Why aren't you out with the others?" He asked gruffly, yet she could sense worry and hesitance in his voice. Within the last few days she had traveled with them, he had quickly adopted the role of protector over her, as he had the rest of his companions. He checked on her regularly since he, as the others did, still believed her to be a fragile, innocent pup. Much to her liking, of course.

"I was tired." She answered simply, pulling her legs in to sit on them, her gaze following his. Kagome was giggling hysterically as Sango tickled her sides, and Miroku was trying to fend out Shippo, who sat proudly on top of his head. Kirara had long since curled up under a nearby bush to take a nap. Lysi sneered softly, envying the small cat.

She then turned her face back up to InuYasha, letting her face transform back to the friendly, trustworthy look that she managed to master over the last couple days. He soon looked down at her again, a small smile gracing his troubled features. After a few moments he seemed to decide something and turned from her, retreating into the trees bordering the clearing in which they had made their camp for the night. Lysi watched him curiously, then smirked at he motioned for her to follow. She did so without hesitance.

Once they were a good distance away from the others, InuYasha turned to Lysi, doubt and anxiety apparent in his golden eyes.

"What is it?" Lysi asked alarmed, genuinely worried about the hanyou she so cared for.

A small sigh was her answer as he gazed at the ground, his brow wrinkled as he thought. Suddenly, he shook his head, as if once again deciding something, and looked back up at her. His eyes were now cold and empty, and he turned from her.

"Nevermind. Return to the camp.. I'll be back shortly." He prepared to leave, but Lysi had never taken well to being dismissed. She reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn to her.

"What is wrong?" She asked, almost forcefully. "You can trust me." Her voice softened when she spoke this, and InuYasha's resolve seemed to falter. He sighed again, and met her gaze, his eyes holding hesitance yet again. He turned back to her, and ran a shaky hand through his hair, nervously scratching an ear before letting it fall to his side again.

"Listen, Lysi..." He started slowly. "I need to tell you something that I think you should know, since you'll be traveling with us for a while..."

Lysi smiled and nodded, then led him over to a comfortable tree by his hand. InuYasha followed, his face revealing how deep in thought he was. He settled himself beside her, keeping his gaze at his feet. After a few minutes, he looked up at her, seemingly ready to explain himself.

"Well, Lysi, you know that I am a hanyou..." After her nod, he continued. "And, every hanyou has a night where they turn human. My night of vulnerability is coming up..." He watched her expression, and upon seeing only understanding and innocence, his finished. "Actually, it's the night of the New Moon..." InuYasha held his breath, awaiting her reaction, for he had never told anyone this. Kagome had only learned on one of the fateful nights, and the rest had been informed by her.

Lysi smiled and scooted closer to him. "Okay, I can keep a secret."

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief, and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Why is this such a big deal, anyway?" The soft, obvious question spoken from the demon beside him startled him, and he turned to her.

"Because it's the one night of the month when anyone that wants to kill me has a damned good chance-" He was abruptly interrupted by a wave of Lysi's hand.

"No, no.. not that. Besides, you have me and the others to protect you against any evil that wishes your demise." She moved closer, lifting her eyes to his. "I mean, is there any other reason that you dislike this night?"

InuYasha watched her closely, wondering how she knew that he hid something from her. Lysi smirked and cocked her head slightly, keeping eye contact.

"You know," She spoke softly, a knowing look in her eyes, "Sometimes a stranger, or someone you haven't seen in a while, is the best person to tell secrets to..." She sighed. "For instance, I had never told anyone about my watching over you all those years ago." Upon seeing his raised eyebrow, she chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know.. you were entitled to know since it concerned you..." She leaned back on her hands, her eyes getting a far off look in them. "But, still... it didn't change the about of courage it took to let it out, after keeping it to myself for such a long time." She looked up at him again, and smiled. "You can trust me, InuYasha... What's on your mind?"

InuYasha watched her, his mind reeling. What she had said held merit, he knew, but he was still timid about opening up to her. He barely ever talked to Kagome about much more than the shards and when she would be back from her era, much less his 'feelings'. He scowled. That was it.. that was what was bothering him so much. 'Feelings.' When he was human, he felt things. Mostly, toward...

InuYasha sighed. Lysi was right, he did need someone to talk to, someone who was out of his circle of friends, yet who he knew he could trust. Lysi was new to him, yet also one the few people that had been there with him since the beginning. She knew his past, understood it, didn't judge him for it... She had been the reason why he never felt alone when the kids of his village picked on him, and why nothing had ever successfully ended his life once his mother was gone. She had been there. Secretly, but still there, her scent being the one that had comforted him, the voice that soothed him... She was a true friend. He could trust her, right?

InuYasha turned to Lysi, his mind made up. The inuyoukai had been watching him with soft, caring eyes and smiled warmly once he acknowledged her again. He returned the small smile, feeling so at home in her presence.

"It's Kagome..." He blurted suddenly, the words seeming to tumble from his lips. He cursed himself mentally, but seeing that he couldn't take back what was said, and that Lysi was watching him expectantly, he sighed, summoned up the courage Lysi had spoken of, and continued his confession.

"It's just that, when I'm in my human form, all my feelings for her sorta just, I don't know... 'Blind Sight' me. I mean, when I'm myself, I can hide them, ignore them, not have to worry with them. But, on that one night, I can't think of anything but Kagome." He stopped, watching her. She seemed to be just listening, but a sly smile was one her face. "What?" He asked defensively.

"What feelings are these?" She asked humorously, though she knew full well what he was speaking of. However, she wanted to hear him say it.

"I-I'm sure..." He stuttered, looking back at the grass at his feet. "It's just that, she's so sweet, and caring.. and not just toward Shippo and Sango and Miroku.. but me. And, I can't figure out why. I'm so mean to her, I act as if she's nothing to me, when she's so much more-" He blushed, then changed direction with his speech. "I don't deserve her affections, even though they are what I desire the most..." He finished in a hushed voice, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

Lysi watched him curiously. Well, they weren't the exact words she was hoping for, but close enough. Maybe this hanyou was more complicated that she thought. She quickly placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and smiled when he turned to her.

"Then why don't you fix it?" She asked plainly, as if the answer were as plain as day. InuYasha simply blinked at her, and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, the jewel can grant one wish..." She started, letting him put the pieces together.

"Yes, I know... At first, I had originally planned on using it to become full demon. But, I've changed my mind since then..." Lysi nodded, fully aware of the effect his demon blood had on him when fully awakened. "Actually, I've pondered using it to become fully human instead for a while now.." He sighed, looking away.

"You have? You would do that, give up your powers and strength? Just for a girl?" Lysi asked, wanting to test his affections for the modern girl.

"Yes, I'd give up everything for her, if it meant that we would be together in the end!" InuYasha stopped, suddenly realizing exactly what he had allowed himself to say. He growled and turned from her, not believing what he had let her know.

"Hey, don't worry. Like I said, I can keep a secret." Lysi chuckled, pushing him playfully. "Feels good to get it out in the open, doesn't it?" She teased.

InuYasha smirked and nodded, then sighed as he looked up into the early evening sky.

"Hey, we better get back... We still need to make camp and eat supper."

Lysi nodded in agreement, and they started back to camp and the others. She walked slowly, letting him gain ground on her. She watched him closely, a look on her face that would have sent shivers down his little school girl's back.

'So, you'd willingly give up your powers for this girl... I may have to progress with my plan quicker than I thought.' She chuckled at her thoughts. InuYasha looked back and beckoned for her to hurry, and she quickly made her way to him.

'Oh, my dear InuYasha... how you so easily play into my hands...'

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I have a bit to answer for with this chapter.. I know that InuYasha would never _admit_, much less even _think_, such things about Kagome. But, like I have said before, I need to add some OOCness to make this story work. Also, kindly remember, that this is Fan Fiction. Not meant to completely follow what would happen in the anime. Thanks.

* * *

Time for Review Replies! Darn, I haven't replied to you guys since a couple days before Christmas 2004... Sorry! 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

leanne0716

YoukoMayu (If you want to see Koga die, read my story "The Deadly Game.")

ArcherKagome

ILOVEINUS589

CherryBlossomLove

Mikra

Aria-wolfstar

Anguru no Yami

Sessys girl

InusGirlD

Snoochie

Ashley (r3b3lchik89)

Katie

fluffyrachel

Shiroi-miko

Star

Kitsune-Tenshi-16

Kit

toots

Brittney (a03bfeng)

hanyouluver67

Shippocaqilli

darkestflare

RedRiver17

Dark Priestess

evenstar226

inuyoukai5756

Almost Human

treelover

InuyashaDepp

Garnetgirl

YamiHaruko

Elie (dbmay)

MidgeeBlue1

Nanii-chan

Sorry if I missed anyone, I truly didn't mean to!

This is mainly what I have been able to pull from my reviews: **No one likes Lysi.** Lol! Well, good! Cause you're not supposed to! Lol.

Also, remember, InuYasha isn't in love with Lysi. He simply feels connected to her because of their past.

Oh, and to clear up any confusion; I know that Naraku is also a hanyou that turns human once a month; But, to my knowledge, he is able to choose which day this happens. Maybe later in the anime this fact changes, but Hey- I've only seen up to episode 100 and Movie 3. ;)

Once again, **Thank You** to everyone who has taken the time to review! It truly means a lot to me!

Til Next Time!

L.A.


	19. Twisted Devotion

L.A. Here!

I am Baack! Haha... for a little bit, at least. Sorry for the lack of updates... but you all know why. Moving blows... /Sigh/

Anyway... this chapter explains a bit more about Lysi. Her past and all. But, for some reason, some of you may come out of this chapter hating Lysi even more... heh heh.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 19 (got rid of the three A/N.): Twisted Devotion**

_**Disclaimer:** I only own Lysi... The damn Bitch_.

* * *

Koga sighed as he made his way through the dense forest into which he had been summoned. It had been awhile since they had seen each other, and he couldn't help but wonder why she was needing him now. She seemed to have been doing quite well on her own, once she had gotten over the initial shock of her family history. Koga remembered the darkness that he had seen settle over the young girl's soul at his words, and couldn't help but feel a small tinge of guilt, even though he had spoke only the truth.

After that fateful day, she had never been the same. Her soul had no longer been carefree, or filled with love. It, instead, harbored dark hate and a need for vengeance. Unfortunately for her, her offenders were long dead, and had left no descendants to wreck havoc upon. So, by a wicked twist of fate, the poor girl was left alone in the world, her past, and future, ripped away from her. Her good intentions suddenly no longer mattered, no longer held any merit in her mind. All she had now was an empty promise to fulfill. So, in hopes that maybe she could find a way to fill the emptiness in her soul, she had set off on her journey. Koga hadn't had the heart to tell her that it was in vain; that her chances were fruitless and less than slim.

He sighed and looked around, shaking himself from his thoughts. He was close to her, he could feel it even before her scent reached him. The darkness that surrounded her soul reached out to him, and he trudged forward.

* * *

Lysi watched the outskirts of the group's new camp intensely. She knew that he would never refuse her summon, but couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Suddenly, she saw a small movement at the right, and quickly glanced over to see a very familiar figure standing at the edge of the camp, a small smirk upon his handsome features. Lysi grinned and went to him.

"Hello, Koga..."

* * *

InuYasha sighed as he stared down at the giggling pair beneath his tree. He could never bring himself to understand why Kagome seemed to love the little runt so much. He grunted in annoyance as Shippo let out a high pitched squeal, and folded his sensitive ears back against his head protectively.

* * *

Sango sighed as she sauntered through the woods, her hands playing casually in her wet locks. She was finally making her way back to camp, after a long, relaxing soak in a nearby hot spring. She had felt the need to take advantage of her flirtatious monk's short absence while he was at the nearby village, stocking up for the continuance of their journey. Not having to worry about his prying eyes had been nice, and she felt fully rejuvenated. She smiled for the first time in months, but it quickly faded as she came upon the camp. She could hear whispered voices, and one sounded suspiciously like a certain wolf demon. Following her instincts, she hid herself downwind from the pair, and listened.

* * *

"I need to get rid of her, Koga!" The desperate inuyoukai snapped at her stoic companion. Koga merely sighed and shook his head.

"I don't see how, Lysi... Those two are literally inseparable. Believe me, I've tried."

At this Lysi smirked knowingly. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, dear Koga. You see, I have already started to wedge myself between the two. All I have to do is play my cards right, and he's mine..."

Koga stared at her incredibly. "How-" Was all he was able to get out. He couldn't believe that she had managed to do, in a week, what he had tried to do for months.

"Oh, please Koga! Have you already forgotten the Lysi you first met? The innocent, sweet, pure little pup?" Lysi chuckled as she watched it dawn on the wolf. "That's right... don't think that I've forgotten how to act that way. Actually, I think you could say that I've mastered it." She sighed and casually strolled over to the fire, where there was still a tiny flame trying desperately to stay alight. "InuYasha trusts me... All I need to do is make his pretty little miko less than perfect in his eyes..." A evil smile played across her face. "And he's mine!"

Koga watched the young, cold, dog demon walk over to the dying fire with calm evil in her step. Her words echoed in his mind, and he frowned. It was depressing to see how much she had changed in the past year.

"I never told you, Lysi..." He called out softly. "But I'm sorry about your brothers..."

Koga's words struck deep in Lysi's soul, and she froze as the layers of ice that had built up around her heart during the last year suddenly cracked. Her vision swam as tears clouded her vision, and the harsh memories of the day her life was shattered started playing in her mind. It was like a movie, and she watched herself from outside her body.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

A small, skittish inuyoukai could be seen sullenly walking through what seemed to be a dusty battlefield. Confusion graced the lovely features of the small creature as she looked around herself wildly. Shock suddenly appeared in the lines of the young dog-demon's face as she realized that it was, in reality, her home. She hugged her baggy robes tighter against her frail body, and let out a sorrowful whimper. She had left her peaceful home fifty years ago, only to return to a graveyard.

Yet, she knew not what had happened here. To her knowledge, her once thriving village could have simply moved. She swallowed the knot in her throat, and decided to venture out into the surrounding forest, to see if anyone would know the history of her home.

A few days later, the innocent girl stumbled across a pack of wolves. Seeing that she was alone and afraid, and nearly starved to death, the leader of the pack had graciously allowed her stay. Thus, she, unknowingly, sealed her fate.

Once she had replenished her energy, and was once again feeling like she belonged in the world of the living, she had explained her plight to the wolf prince. Recognition had sprung to his face at the mention of her village, and hope had filled her heart. However, once he began to tell his tale, this fleeting hope was instantly replaced by utter remorse, and a pain so deep she believed she would die.

"Yes, I remember that village. It's at the edge of this forest, correct?" The calm, serious wolf questioned.

"Yes! Right beside the mouth of the stream that runs through this valley!" Came the excited answer.

"And you wish to know of its way of demise?" He spoke the words harshly, still in the dark about her connection to the place.

The inuyoukai beside him blinked a little, but then nodded. "Yes, it's of much importance that I know." The answer came in a soft, calculating voice.

The wolf sighed, and leaned back on his elbows. "Alright, I will tell you what I know..."

And then he had spun a tale of a beautiful, inuyoukai whom, fifty years ago, had sealed herself away for unknown reasons. Her two older brothers, whom had loved her with all their hearts, had been crushed by this turn of events. They believed that they were at fault for her sudden disappearance; that they had somehow disappointed her. Unable to deal with the heavy guilt and pain that these thoughts bestowed upon them, they became mad. Driven by the sudden hate that they developed for themselves, they turned it outward, onto anyone and anything in their paths.

One night, not too long after their dear sister's vanishing, they had unleashed their rage upon their home. Transforming into their full demon forms, they had ravaged the village, leaving few people alive in their wake. About half way through the town, the 'peace keepers' finally caught and subdued the wild and crazy brothers. They were kept in a cell over night, and had then been hung immediately the next morning, for their terrible crimes.

Then, the remaining members of the Shyti Family had been confronted and blamed for their son's actions. For punishment, they had been stripped of their family honor and prestige, and forever banished. Afterward, the rest of the damaged village had relocated, to escape the horror of that night. Not even ten years later, all descendants of that village were deceased, leaving only scarred ground and rumors to tell their story.

The look of complete and total shock and denial once again filled the young inuyoukai's face, and her companion watched as her innocence and pureness were corrupted, and the hate and pain that blackened so many souls slowly took up residence is her once loving, warm heart.

He had ruined her, and would forever feel this quilt. Without even having to ask, he knew that she was the lost, forgotten princess that had sealed herself away so many years ago.

FINISH FLASHBACK

Lysi shook herself from these thoughts, and with a harsh growl, suddenly reached out and crushed the puny little flame with a sudden burst of ice from her fingertips. She chuckled as a small wisp of smoke rose from the extinguished flame, the only sign that it ever existed.

* * *

Sango gasped at the demon's words. "I don't believe it!" She whispered. She watched as Koga left, and Lysi made her way to Kagome. She knew that she couldn't make it to her friend before the inuyoukai did, so she did the next best thing. She went after Miroku.

"He'll believe me!" She quickly turned and ran toward the village, hoping to meet him on his way back.

* * *

Once Lysi had dismissed Koga, she proceeded to track down her victim. After only a few minutes of searching, she discovered the young miko at the edge of the camp, playing with the small kitsune.

"It's dangerous playing so far from the others." She commented, stopping a few feet from the giggling pair.

"Oh, no worries!" Was Kagome's reply as she sat back on her haunches, smiling down at the gasping fox at her feet. She tickled him a few more times for good measure, then stood and looked at Lysi. "InuYasha is so close that I could s-i-t him if I felt the need. We are perfectly fine."

"Well, that's a relief." The female inuyoukai replied, her words tingled with light sarcasm. It was wasted, however, as the other turned away, obviously still intent to play with her kit. "Say, may I speak to you for a moment, Kagome? Alone, I mean..."

Kagome gave her a slightly confused look, but gently dismissed the small fox demon all the same. A short rustling of leaves was heard overhead as InuYasha apparently felt it necessary to honor her wishes also.

"So..." Lysi started once they were alone. She seated herself on a soft patch of moss beside a tree, and made herself comfortable before continuing. "I've been wondering about a few things, and were hoping that you could help me, miko."

Kagome, oddly, blushed at the mention of her powers, and knelt down a little ways across from her companion. "Alright." She answered after a few moments of pondering. "I will try my best to help you. What is it?"

"Well, it's the jewel really... I mean, how does it work?"

"You mean the Shikon Jewel, right?"

"Of course." Lysi loved this; all she had to do was feign curious innocence, and they fell right into her hands.

"Well, you know that even a small shard of it can lend tremendous power to its host, right? That is the reason why we are hunting for them so feverishly."

"Well, aren't you also the one that broke it?" Lysi made sure to keep an innocent tone, and watched the reaction of the little miko.

Kagome bit her lip and hung her head a bit in renewed shame. "Yes, I am." She admitted quietly. "Which is why I vowed that I wouldn't stop hunting for them until I made it whole once again."

"And then what?" The dark youkai asked bluntly.

Kagome blinked a little, and tilted her head. "You mean, after its complete again?"

"Yes," Lysi answered, "How are you planing on 'ridding the world' of its evil? I mean, that is your plan, right?"

"Yes, that is what needs to happen. That way, it can never bring about such evil again, nor ever again full such a villain as Naraku."

Lysi cocked her head, vividly watching the face of the girl who sat across from her. "How?" She asked softly.

"Well, I'm sure that there are a few ways, but the one way that I, and the others, are aware of is through InuYasha." Kagome shifted a bit, her gaze turning to the ground. "To be able to banish the Shikon Jewel from existence, he would have to wish to become a human."

Lysi smirked, and quickly pounced upon her opening. "Oh, so you wish for him to become human?"

"Yes, but only for the purpose of purifying the jewel..."

"Or so you say... you're a tricky little miko, aren't you?" Lysi suddenly taunted.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome questioned, flustered by the dog demon's sudden aggressiveness.

"Oh, please Kagome.. don't play coy with me. I know that, deep down, you only want InuYasha to become human so he can stay with you. So that he can rid you of the burden of the jewel, and give you your life back!"

"No! I only wish for him to be happy, and to make the right choice! I want him to rid the world of the corruption that the jewel makes bountiful! This had nothing to do with me! It never has!" Kagome's heart clenched as she spoke the painful words, but somehow knew that it was the utter truth.

"Kagome, Kagome.. my, my. It seems that the world isn't the only thing the jewel has corrupted." Lysi continued to berate the girl, inwardly enjoying her agony.

"What! How dare you say that! W-why, you-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, as rage entered her vision. 'How dare she speak to me in such a way!'

"A-ha!" Lysi spat, standing to glare down at the agitated human. "Why are you getting so defensive, my dear? Afraid that I know the truth? And might tell InuYasha?"

"NO! You can't!" Kagome stuttered, hopelessness suddenly becoming paired with her rage. "C-cause it's not true! I would never wish for InuYasha to do anything against his will, and only to help myself! I'm not like that..."

"You really are good!" Lysi chuckled, leaning back and putting her hands on her hips as she continued to relentlessly taunt the poor girl. She could sense that her resolve was about to crack, and pushed all the more. "You've even been able to fool yourself into believing the lies, haven't you?"

Kagome gasped at the girl's harsh words, and tears suddenly clouded her eyes. 'No! It's not like that! I would never- No, I love him! I wouldn't do such a thing!' She screamed in her head. However, a small voice in the back on her mind suddenly emerged and poured forth some painful thoughts. 'But you wouldn't mind it, would you? Living here, with InuYasha... no more demons attacking you, no more worries, able to live freely!' Kagome burst into tears even more as the innocent truth of those words sank into her skin like poison. 'I am as bad as she says!' She thought wildly, looking up to meet Lysi's scrutinizing gaze.

Lysi sneered at her, and that was it. Kagome let out a heart-broken sob and took of at full speed toward the Bone-Eater's Well, barely able to see through the tears that stung her eyes.

Lysi smirked as she watched the fragile miko literally crumble at her feet. Her handy work paid off finely, and she couldn't help but sneer in satisfaction as the girl looked up at her brokenly. Then, as Kagome ran off into the woods, Lysi finally let out the sadistic, evil laughter that she had been harboring throughout the trip, causing her to miss the small flea that traveled across her shoe and toward the campsite.

'Oh, InuYasha... So our fun begins!'

* * *

/Dodges a few rotten tomatoes/ Oh, this is so fun... Lol. Hope you all don't hate Lysi (or me) too much. I promise, it gets better!

Now, on to review responses!

**Darkestflare**: Thanks for the advice. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Oh, and by the way, I would love to read your story. Let me know the link, if you have it posted anywhere.

**TheDarkAngel101**: Yeah, thanks for the reassurance. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Aria-wolfstar:** Thanks so much for you continued support! Oh, and what do you think of Lysi now? Lol!

P.S. Yes, I know it's your line, but it's just so...'cute'... I couldn't help but borrow it. ;)

**Fluffyrachel**: Evil 'Kitty?' I hope you're not meaning Lysi, cause she's a dog demon. Lol! But, hey, no hard feelings... I could see her more as a cat, too, and I'm her creator. ;) Hope you continue to enjoy this story!

**ILOVEINOS589**: To answer your question: Yes, Kikyo does come into this story fairly soon. Actually, she plays a major part in it!

**Roses of Chaos**: I, again, apologize for the much-delayed update. Moving isn't the easiest thing... But, I am very pleased that you continue to support me. Hope this chapter answered your question! ;)

**ShippoCaqilli:** Well, your first guess what right. ;) And, he doesn't mean to flirt. Or, I don't mean to make it seem that way... heh heh. Hope your enjoying this!

**Snoochie**: Yes, I love that aspect of Fanfiction, don't you? Lol. Thanks for your review, much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Kira/Sarah**: Well, seeing as how you only read to chapter 3, the chapters would seem real short. Lol. Not to worry, though. They do get longer!

**koisomeru rein**: Thank you, I think so too. I will do my best to update as fast as possible. Promise!

**aisu fenikkusu**: Wow... you're the first to say that. Lol. Thanks for your 'support.' However, this is, of course, A Kag/Inu fic.

**Doodoo**: Well, she doesn't die... There will be more Inu/Kag in here soon, and well, the cat fight is already planned... lol. ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, in the past, present and future! . I truly appreciate it!

* * *

Alright... Now, this is the last post before my move. Not sure when I'll be able to again. So, I hope this chapter will do you good until then... But, I promise that it won't be too long. Love you all!

Til Next Time!

L.A.


	20. The Web Unravels

Hey, L.A. Here!

Finally, right? Heh, heh... Sorry. Besides the whole move thing (which is finally over, yay!), I also suffered from an extreme case of Writer's Block. For all of you out there that are writers yourselves, you know how much that sucks. And for those of you who are loyal readers, believe us; it sucks! Lol.

Anyway... I believe that this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. With good reason, however. This is my farewell to Lysi!

Well, for this story anyway... for those of you who actually liked Lysi (haha, right?), or would like to read more about her and her adventures, you will be pleased to know that I am in the middle of planning a story for just her.Well, for themost part... Sesshomaru plays a majorrole also...However,it probablywon't be in production untilthis story and CarnivorousCanines are complete. But hey, something to look forward to, right?

Alrighty! Now,on with the chapter...

**

* * *

The Truth Behind Their Eyes **

Chapter 20: The Web Unravels

_Disclaimer: I hold no claim over the characters of "InuYasha." I only own the Wonderful Lysi Shyti._

* * *

InuYasha's ears pricked as he suddenly sensed a change in the air. It didn't take him long to realize what was wrong; a certain scent was missing. "Kagome!" He whispered as he took off toward the well.

* * *

Miroku stood slack-jawed as Sango finished her hurried tale of Lysi's and Koga's meeting. The shock, however, quickly vanished as anger took over.

"I knew she was bad news from the start!" He growled as he stormed out of the bustling village. Sango followed quickly, hoping that Miroku knew what to do.

* * *

Lysi chuckled as InuYasha's scent surrounded her. He was coming toward her, and quickly. She knew exactly where he was going, and had the perfect plan to stop him.

"InuYasha!" She cried from her small hiding place as he rushed past her. He stumbled to a stop, and quickly glanced behind him.

"Not now, Lysi!" He called to her. "I gotta get to Kagome!" With that, he turned to continue his hasty pursuit. However, the sorrow in Lysi's next words halted him.

"She's what I need to speak to you about..."

* * *

Kagome let out yet another gut wrenching sob into her soggy pillow. She didn't know how long she had been curled up, her pillow pressed to her face, crying like she would die, and she didn't care. For her, her world seemed over. All her hopes had been crushed by Lysi's harsh words. Her love wasn't enough; she wasn't worth InuYasha, and she never would be...

These thoughts only served to make her cry harder, and she would have rolled over and cried herself to sleep for the night if it wasn't for the soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Kagome?" Her mother's soft, caring voice called to her. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Y-yeah." She called out weakly, sounding worse than she had meant to.

"May I come in?" Her mother inquired, worry now lacing her words.

Kagome agreed, and the door was pushed open to reveal her mother's caring face. Instantly, she was beside her daughter, and a second later, cradling her against her. "What is wrong?" She softly cooed.

"Oh, mama!" Kagome whimpered. The sobs then became anew as she wept and told her mother what had happened. Once she was finished, her mother frowned. "Sounds like this girl is a bit jealous, if you ask me."

"Really?" Kagome asked, this thought having never crossed her mind. Lysi seemed like such an innocent, truthful girl. Then again, she was a demon...

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's soft sigh. She glanced up, and her mother smiled. "You want to know what would be best for you right now?" After receiving a nod from her daughter, she continued. "I night out with some friends. Eri had been wondering about you, and Hojo has been asking about you also. Why don't you freshen up, and call one of them up? It'll do you some good." Kagome's mother then placed a loving kiss on her daughter's forehead, and let herself out.

Kagome sighed and wiped a few more tears from her cheeks. Her mother was right... going out did sound nice. She thought about going out with the girls, but quickly banished the thought. All they would want to hear about would be InuYasha and Koga; and it was pretty safe to say that she did not want to discuss those matters at the moment. Hojo, however...

Kagome smiled for the first time in what seemed like weeks, and started to get ready.

* * *

"What do you mean, she's never coming back?" InuYasha questioned the inuyoukai before him.

"That is what she said, right after accusing me..." Lysi cut herself off, reigning a shy expression as she worried her bottom lip.

"Accused you of what?" InuYasha asked, completely taken in by Lysi's lies.

"That I... was stealing you away from her..." Lysi answered softly, keeping her sharp eyes to the ground, not having to look at the hanyou to know his reaction.

"What!" He cried out, totally shocked.

"I know, I thought the same!" Lysi exclaimed, stepping closer to InuYasha, in what seemed to be a gesture to try and comfort or calm him. She brought her eyes to his, worry and confusion clouding them. "I didn't know what she was talking about, but she wouldn't explain herself to me... She simply said what she had to say, and took off! She wouldn't even listen to me..."Lysi looked around, again feigning innocence. "Should we go look for her?"

InuYasha sighed, and hung his head. "No..." He answered softly. "She'll come back herself." 'I hope.' He added to himself. InuYasha gently took Lysi's arm, and started to lead her away. "Let's wait at the camp for the others..." He suggested, his words full of regret and worry.

* * *

Myoga quickly hopped toward the nearby village. After witnessing what he had, he knew he couldn't immediately go to InuYasha. He would never listen to just a flea... but, he may listen to a flea and a certain monk and a demon slayer...

* * *

Kagome sighed softly as she flopped on the couch to wait for Hojo. He had immediately agreed to her suggestion of a date, and would be there in a half hour. For that time, Kagome sat and fussed with her hair, her pink skirt and white tank top.

Finally, there was a knock at the door, and she jumped up to answer it. She was more excited about this than she realized, and laughed at herself a little. 'I do need to get out more...' She told herself as she opened the door. She smiled at what she saw. There was Hojo, looking prim and proper in a nice pair of black slacks, and a pressed gray short sleeve shirt. In his hand was a lovely bouquet, which he graciously offered her.

"Lovely flowers for a lovely girl." He said, a friendly smile upon his face. Kagome giggled softly and took the flowers.

"Why, thank you Hojo. They are very nice. Let me get them in some water, and we can go." Hojo nodded, and Kagome went to the kitchen. She found a vase, and arranged the flowers in it. Once she was satisfied, she went back to Hojo.

"Let's go have some fun!" She said as she took his hand and led him out. 'And, hopefully forget about the feudal era for a while...' She silently hoped.

* * *

Miroku finally caught sight of the camp site, and hurried forward with renewed vigor. Suddenly, he felt something bounce on his shoulder. Giving a quick glance, he saw a large flea. "Myoga!" He exclaimed as he skid to a stop. "Where have you been? You won't believe what I have to tell you!"

"Nor you what I have heard..." The old flea responded.

* * *

Kagome faked yet another smile as Hojo came running up with a large stuffed animal in his arms.

"Here ya go, Kagome! I thought you would like it. It took me forever to win it, but I got it!" He babbled excitedly as he handed the toy over to her. Kagome thanked him, and set the animal on the bench, beside her.

"So, what would you like to do next?" Hojo asked politely, seating himself on her other side.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, acting as if she were thinking. In reality, she hadn't been able to get InuYasha, or Lysi, off her mind since Hojo had picked her up, half an hour ago. Finally, she sighed and turned to Hojo.

"Hojo, I thank you for doing this for me, but..." She stopped and bit her lip. She didn't know how to go on. She frowned and looked up at Hojo, but to her surprise he didn't look put out at all. Instead, completely understanding.

"You're still sick, aren't you?" He asked caringly.

Kagome blinked at the question, but then sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just that...I'm... confused about something."

"Oh, okay." Hojo replied, a knowing smirk replacing the earlier frown. "Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help..."

Kagome frowned, not sure if she should. However, Hojo's calm and caring demeanor changed her mind, and she began to tell him what was worrying her.

* * *

Miroku narrowed his eyes as he walked into camp. There, beside the small brook that out skirted their camp, sat InuYasha and Lysi. Nothing less than what he'd expected. When he and Sango entered the camp, Lysi sat up from her position on InuYasha's side, and looked back at them. For a moment, Miroku was sure that he saw an evil gleam shine in the depths of her eyes, but before he could ponder it, they returned to the deep, friendly green they always were.

"Hello guys. What's going on?" Lysi asked gently.

Despite the anger boiling beneath the surface, Miroku was able to keep a calm demeanor. "Nothing much. Myoga and I need to talk to InuYasha." At the small quirk of her eyebrow, Miroku chuckled and continued on. "Just some guy talk is all. Nothing serious."

At that, Lysi nodded and stood from the ground. After giving InuYasha what looked like a loving pat on the shoulder, she left his side. "Come on, Sango." She said coolly. "Let's let the boys have their gossip time." At this she laughed softly, then grabbed Sango's hand like they were the best of friends and led her out of the camp, toward the village.

* * *

Kagome looked up at Hojo curiously. She had just finished telling him her story, since that was exactly what she had made it out to be; nothing but a story she had heard, and was confused over.

Hojo sighed a little, then chuckled softly, catching Kagome slightly off guard.

"Ya know, that sounds very much like what happened to me last year." He informed her. Kagome rose her eyebrow ever so slightly. She severely doubted that he had gone through anything remotely similar to what she had,but she decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Really?" She replied, attempting to humor him. "What happened, and how did you handle it?"

"Well, you see... it started at the beginning of the school year, when I decided that I wanted to play football." He began. "This boy, who was a grade ahead of me and the star player, thought that I wasn't 'worthy' of the team. So, he tried everything to intimate me enough so that I'd quit. At first, I thought he was right, and I decided to quit the team. However," He turned to Kagome, and took her hands. "The coach knew what the boy was up to, and when I went to tell him my decision, he explained to me that I couldn't let him get to me, and I had to believe in my own talents. I saw that he was right, and the next day I stood up to that boy; told him that I knew I was good enough for the team, and that was all that mattered. And, well the rest is history." Hojo smiled at Kagome as he finished his tale. "You see, Kagome, you can't let others push you around, or tell you what you are or aren't. The only person that knows these things is you. Remember that."

With that, Hojo placed a soft kiss to her cheek, gave her hands a squeeze, and stood to walk away. Kagome blinked a bit at his last words. 'How did he...' She called out to him, about to voice her question, but before she was able to, he turned back to her.

"Oh, and Kagome, if it doesn't work out with him, I'll always be here for you, okay?" Then, he smiled, and walked away.

Kagome blinked again, taken back, but only momentarily. She then smiled and hugged her bear to her chest as she watched her star player walk away.

* * *

Lysi sensed something was up, and kept glancing back at the camp site. Finally, unable to bare it any longer,she pulled Sango to a halt.

"Um, sorry Sango-Chan, but I forgot something. I need to go back." She turned to leave, but was halted by Sango's hands.

"Wait, Lysi-Chan," Sango inwardly cringed at having to speak that title, almost as badly as she had when she had heard it directed toward her. "We cannot go back. The boys, um..." Sango struggled with her words, unable to think of a proper lie.

Finally, she stared up into the inuyoukai's eyes, the hatred she held toward her finally showing. "We know what you're planning, Lysi." She growled, her grip tightening on the girl's wrists. Lysi's eyes widened a little, still playing the innocent act. Sango continued. "We know what you're trying to do to Kagome and InuYasha, and we won't let you get away with it!" Sango shouted the last words in the dog-demon's face.

Lysi blinked a couple times at the demon slayer's outburst, then simply laughed. She laughed so hard, tears came to her eyes. It was Sango's turn to blink in confusion, but the feeling only lasted a few moments. For, Lysi harshly whipped her hands out of the human's grasp, and glared at her.

"Do you truly believe that a measly demon slayer, along with her pathetic monk and a tiny kitsune can keep me from what I want?" The words were growled with such anger and hatred, Sango was momentarily taken back.

However, she immediately regained her senses. "Yes." She snapped in response. "Along with a miko and a hanyou. You'll never get away with this, for Miroku and Myoga are telling InuYasha of your scheme right now!"

Lysi growled dangerously low at this news. Sango wasn't able to tell if it was more out of anger, or fear. She didn't have much time to ponder this, however, for suddenly her world went black.

Lysi glared down at the fallen slayer, debating for a brief moment whether to finish her off or not. Instead, she immediately headed back to the camp, hoping beyond hope that she still had a chance to keep her plan from falling apart.

* * *

Getting to the camp's end in mere seconds, Lysi knelt down just outside the clearing, and listened.

"Is this true?" InuYasha's voice could be heard, but instead of his usual loud, mocking tone, anger tinged his words.

"Yes, Lord InuYasha!" Myoga answered. "Every word of it! I overheard the girl berating Kagome just outside this clearing."

"And Sango heard her conspiring with Koga earlier this morning." Lysi heard the monk speak. "Please, InuYasha. Lysi is no good, we must send her on her way before it's too late."

"If we're not already too late..." A small voice piped up, belonging to Shippo.

Lysi saw red as she heard these ending statements to their conversation. Without even waiting to hear InuYasha's reply, she silently took off into the late afternoon, anger and betrayal filling her black heart.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip softly as she stood next to the lip of the well. She was already giving second thoughts to her actions. Taking a deep breath, she pushed back all doubts, and leaped into the well.

* * *

Lysi growled again, the loud, anguish-filled sound echoing through the woods as she raced through them, searching for anything to take her anger out on. Suddenly, a peculiar, hated smell tickled her nose, and she grinned murderously as she changed her route, heading toward the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of the well. She sat against the edge, and took a deep breath of the cool, refreshing air. Letting her eyes close, she leaned her head back against the cool wood, trying to clear her head and steel her emotions. She had to let InuYasha know how she felt...

Suddenly, Kagome sensed a familiar youkai approaching. However, it didn't feel friendly. A sudden rustle of bushes to her right startled her, and she whipped around to see Lysi standing only a few yards from her. The miko frowned, and slowly stood up, staring back at the inuyoukai.

A few moments of silence past, then Kagome spoke.

"Lysi."

The single word held all the anger and hatred the young girl held for the demon in front of her, plus all the anguish and pain that she had caused her to endure.

From where Kagome stood, she could see the inuyoukai's lips twist into a sadistic grin.

"Kagome." She answered.

Kagome felt as if Lysi had held up a mirror to her feelings. For, not only did her spoken name carry the expected hatred and anger, but also sadness, regret, sorrow... along with the reflected anguish and pain.

Before Kagome had time to pity Lysi, however, her attention was drawn back to the present by a peculiar whistling sound. Following her instincts, she ducked to the ground, barely in time for a small metal fan to fly past her. Lysi chuckled, and Kagome immediately looked back at her, just as the girl caught the weapon as it circled back.

"Prepare yourself, Miko..." The angry inuyoukai growled as she pulled a hair pin from her ebony locks. With a small flick of her fingers, it spread out to become another deadly metal fan. Before Kagome could answer, both fans were coming at her.

* * *

InuYasha growled deep in his throat as he stalked from the camp site. Soon after Miroku and Myoga had delivered their tales, he had decided to settle this once and for all. He would find Lysi, and get the truth from her, by force if necessary.

Sniffing the air, he sensed both Lysi and Kagome. 'Ah, so she came back.' The thought soothed his heart a little, but before he could get too comfortable, blood suddenly accompanied the scent of the two girls, along with a scream. Wasting no time, InuYasha immediately dashed toward the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

Kagome gasped as one of Lysi's fans slashed her shoulder. Her leg and cheek were already bleeding, along with her left hand. They weren't deep cuts meant to kill, only stinging slashes deep enough to scar. Kagome realized that Lysi didn't mean to get rid of her, but only to torture her. Her blood ran cold at this thought, then she quickly searched the ground for her dropped arrows. Gripping the bow that was already in her hand, she dived for the discarded quiver.

Suddenly, she screamed as she felt someone jump on her and she was whipped around before she could reach her weapons. Looking up at Lysi, who sat squarely on her stomach, Kagome gasped. The inuyoukai gripped two fans in her hands and Kagome shrunk back in terror. However, instead of beginning to carve into Kagome's flesh, like the frightened miko expected her to, Lysi simply folded the fans and pinned her hair back up. Then, just as Kagome was breathing a sigh of relief, the demon glared down at her.

"I wouldn't be relieved just yet..." She hissed as the nails on her right hand began to glow green.

* * *

InuYasha burst into the clearing that held the well, and gasped at what awaited him. There, a few feet from the well's entrance, Lysi held Kagome pinned to the ground. InuYasha could see a few of the wounds Kagome had suffered, and growled angrily. Then, he noticed that Lysi held her right hand high, and her nails pulsed with green acid. He gasped again, then growled Lysi's name.

The growled warning effectively halted the female dog-demon, and she whipped her head toward him, her nails only several inches from Kagome's heart, the acid dripping to the ground scant inches from Kagome's arm.

"InuYasha."Lysi breathed as her eyes rested on him. She immediately jumped to her feet, and her mask was quickly set in place. However, InuYasha had already seen the pure evil that had been present on her face only moments ago, along with her actions. Miroku's and Myoga's words suddenly rang true, and he let out a furious bark as he raced toward her.

"How Dare YOU!" He seethed as he swung his claws at her face.

However, the young, lithe inuyoukai dodged his attack easily, and turned sorrowful eyes on him as he tumbled past her.

"Because I loved you..." She answered. Her voice suddenly sounded feathery, and he looked back at see her fading. "Goodbye, InuYasha. I am sorry." With that, a single tear fell to the ground near Kagome, then she completely faded.

InuYasha blinked as he watched the inuyoukai that he had so blindly believed in fade away, but then immediately turned his attention to Kagome. She laid on the ground where Lysi had left her, her breathing coming in short puffs. Her wounds were still leaking blood, and InuYasha realized that whatever Lysi had used to cut her must have been laced with her acid. He quickly picked her up, holding her close, and sprinted toward the camp, his sorrow deepening in his heart.

* * *

Lysi watched the pair flee from a vantage point in a tall tree. She sighed and turned away, knowing that her cause was lost. "I tried..." She whispered to herself, combing her nails through her thick, black hair. "I tried..." As she passed her fingers through the soft locks, her tears continued to fall.

* * *

InuYasha arrived at camp to find Miroku helping Sango nurse a bump on her head. Shippo and Myoga were also at their side.

He quickly set Kagome on the ground, and fetched her first aid kit. She was shivering, despite the warm afternoon.

"Kagome, try to stay awake!" He told her urgently, as he fumbled with the ointment that she always insisted on using on his cuts. He got a small nod in response. Finally getting the lid off the tube, he proceeded to spread the foul-smelling ooze onto Kagome's wounds. Shippo came over to help, and began bandaging the wounds that InuYasha had already cared for. Once they were finished, InuYasha glanced up at Kagome. Despite their fine job, her cuts were still bleeding, and she was on the verge of unconsciencenss.

"No, Kagome!" InuYasha yelped, pulling her to him. "Please, don't die! It's all my fault, I never should have trusted her! Please, I need you!" He pulled her to his chest, and proceeded to whisper to her, tears falling down his cheeks. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder, and he looked up to see Miroku holding a small flask out to him. InuYasha took it, but gave the monk a confused look.

"Help her drink it. It'll get rid of the poison." Miroku answered, kneeling down and pulling Kagome out of InuYasha's arms, and laying her on his lap. "Hurry, we haven't much time."

The hanyou quickly obliged, and poured the sticky liquid carefully down Kagome's throat. With the last of her strength, the miko swallowed, then slipped into the awaiting darkness.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Shippo asked in a small voice, staring down at Kagome. The small fox spoke what was on all their minds, and all Miroku could do was nod. They all felt responsible, in some way, for their friend's condition. If only they had noticed Lysi's behavior sooner, or had brought attention to it instead of waiting.

InuYasha, feeling the heaviest guilt, turned away from the group. For a moment, he considered leaving, but knew that it would only worry Kagome more once she awoke. After all that he had put her through, the least he could do was wait at her side. Making up his mind, InuYasha covered Kagome up, making her as comfortable as he possibly could, then curled up at the base of a tree, only a few feet from his miko.

* * *

Whew... that was one long chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it... However, I wouldn't be relaxing just yet. Lysi was only an appetizer... the worst has yet to come /Mawwa haha... / 

Ahem, heh heh... Thank you everyone who reviewed! I am very glad that you are all enjoying this story.

toots

InuYasha Fan

stitched angel

Aria-Wolfstar

Snoochie

TheDarkAngel101

Monsterchild

darkestflare

inuyashagal

palikani

Roses of Chaos

* * *

Well, until next time! 

Much Love,

L.A.

P.S. Please review, and let me know what you thought about this chapter!


	21. Failed Attempt

Hello... Lora here. Sorry for the long wait for thisupdate... Being sick, trying to work, and doing school isn't a good mix for updating stories... I try though! . Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The Truth Behind Their Eyes **

Chapter 21: Failed Attempt

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor any other characters of before-mentioned Anime... However, I of course own Lysi... but she's gone:(( Heh, anywayz...

* * *

_

Naraku chuckled darkly as he watched Kanna's mirror His eyes suddenly glittered with a mischievous light, and he let out a cruel bark of laughter. Kagura shuddered in the corner opposite him, although the coolness dank air of the mountain cave had not reached her...

"Perfect..."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finally awoke. She instantly felt a small pressure on her stomach, and she cracked open an eye to see Shippo perched on her tummy, seeming to be anxiously awaiting something. When he noticed that she was awake, he gave out a loud, excited shriek, and suddenly escaped her narrow tunnel of vision. Almost immediately, she felt herself being lifted slightly, and then there was a cup pressed to her lips. She willingly drank the cool contents, the dryness of her throat only hitting her once the liquid was offered. After she emptied the cup, she pushed it away and tried to sit up. However, she was unable, and she wasn't sure if it was more from the sudden, extreme pain that shot through her body, or the hanyou that was now firmly holding her down by the shoulders. After a few moments of thought, she decided that it was a little bit of both. 

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" She snapped, trying to use her normal snippy tone. Instead, her voice came out small and scratchy. She frowned at the sound, as did InuYasha.

"Kaede." InuYasha's voice boomed inside the hut, and the elder woman immediately came through the door.

"Ah, Kagome! You're awake! Did you give her the medicine already, InuYasha?" At the hanyou's nod of the affirmative, she smiled as she came to Kagome's side. "How are you feeling, child?" She questioned, her composure immediately resembling the caring healer that she was.

"Fine," Kagome tried to answer cheerfully, yet her voice once against failed her. Kaede frowned and turned to retrieve her bag of herbs. As she did this, she gave InuYasha the information that he had been anxiously awaiting for the past 48 hours. "The poison has subsided... Although it's not completely out of her system, it is no longer threatening her life. I need to brew her some more tea, then she should be back to proper health in another 3 days."

"What!"

The sudden outburst startled Kaede and InuYasha, who had been contemplating whether or not to shout the question himself. Kagome had beat him to the punch.

"Dead child, what is wrong?" Kaede asked, eying the girl warily.

"Three days!" Kagome choked out. "That's too long! We need to get back to searching as soon as possible, and three days is out of the question!"

As Kaede tried to soothe and talk some sense into the girl, InuYasha watched in wonderment. Usually, he was the one to be making such outlandish demands, not his little miko... What was wrong with her? Lysi hadn't knocked her around that badly, has she? Maybe she didn't even remember the incident between herself and the female dog-demon...

At the thought of Lysi, InuYasha's mood immediately darkened, and he sent Kaede out of the hut to make the tea as nicely as possible, then he took up the woman's former spot at Kagome's side.

Kagome was still fuming, and InuYasha silently studied her for a few moments. She was flushed, and her hair was a mess. Her breathing was erratic, and anger burnt deep within her eyes. Right then, InuYasha understood. Kagome remembered everything quite well, and was simply still furious over the whole ordeal. Not that he could blame her. He himself held some strong anger toward the dark princess, as he knew Miroku and Sango did also. He sighed, and Kagome's eyes suddenly flashed up to him, as if just barely noticing that he was there.

"What?" Kagome snapped, InuYasha's hard stare unnerving her. InuYasha snapped back to reality, and scowled down at Kagome.

"What?" He returned her question with the same intensity, and Kagome sighed, letting her anger abate a little. InuYasha watched her, his gaze never leaving her face. He could tell that her body was still exhausted from the fight against the poison. He scowled again, not being able to not feel guilty for what had happened to her. If only he had seen the seemingly understanding, too-good-to-be-true words of Lysi's for the lies that they had been, he would have never placed Kagome in such a dangerous situation. 'Dammit.. I'm so stupid!' He berated himself silently, his gaze slipping down to his lap, his posture taking on an ashamed overture.

"I'm sorry InuYasha..." Kagome sighed, her voice slowing regaining its normal gentleness. InuYasha immediately rose his head, and fixed Kagome was a hard glare. "If I wouldn't have... been so stupid... th-this wouldn't have happened. I-if I hadn't tried to p-prove... my-" She suddenly choked up, and couldn't bring herself to finish her confession. Her eyes started to tear up, and InuYasha quickly brought her into his arms.

"No, none of this is your fault, Kagome! It's mine... If _I_ hadn't been so _stupid_, you wouldn't be hurt... Kagome, I-I..." InuYasha squeezed his eyes shut against his own tears, and brought Kagome up against his chest, holding her tightly, hoping that his actions could communicate what his words could not. "I'm sorry, Kagome..."

* * *

Sango sighed as she squinted up into the sun. It was barely past noon, only a few short hours after Kaede had finally deemed Kagome well enough to travel. The poison was still present, but after a couple days, it would be completely gone. Lysi had not been fooling around when she attacked Kagome, as the group had first thought. In reality, she had been planning on putting the girl through a long, painful death... 

Sango shuddered at the train of thought that she was currently on, and quickly diverted her attention elsewhere. She caught sight of Kagome stumble, and quickly moved forward the couple of steps to catch her. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked in a cautious voice, not wanting to invoke her friend's rage. Kagome had been on a rampage the last few days, and although Sango herself had not suffered any of the wrath directly, she believed that InuYasha had never been sat so many times in such a short amount of time. Luckily for the rest of them, InuYasha didn't seem to take such offense to it as usual, and almost seemed to accept it...

"Yes, I'm fine Sango-Chan," Kagome answered softly, leaning into the support that Sango offered. Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder in order to help keep her up right, and smiled softly.

"Alright, but if you feel the slightest bit tired, let us know and we'll stop." Kagome's face twisted, and she seemed to be about to argue, but instead decided against it and sank into Sango's side, offering a small nod of acknowledgment.

* * *

The group soon reached a small stream, with a nice clearing beside it. It was near evening, and everyone decided that it was a good place to stop for the night. 

Kagome almost immediately collapsed into her sleeping bag, and only ate after several threats from each of her travel-mates. Sighing, she took another bite of the ramen, which she had thankfully packed plenty of the last time she had gone home, right before her encounter with... Kagome shuddered, and looked up to see InuYasha sitting beside her. She smiled, and scooted closer so that their shoulders touched. "InuYasha?" She asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" The answer was muffled by the ramen currently in InuYasha's mouth. After a few seconds, InuYasha looked up at her as he swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked conversationally. Even through her weakened state, she had noticed how jumpy and irritable he had been during their day of travel. Although she tried to simply pass it off as an after effect of Lysi along with the numerous 'sits' that she had dealt to him, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something.

When he didn't answer, she sighed and looked up at the bright stars. After a few minutes of silent, comfortable star-gazing, Kagome stiffened. Through the trees, the moon gazed down at the small, cozy group of companions.

It was almost gone...

* * *

Naraku smirked as he gazed down at the army that scuttled in front of him. Numerous demons, from the smallest snake to the largest ogre, mulled around on the ground beneath him. All was ready; his army built, Kagura and Kohaku had their orders, as did Kanna... 

Now, all he had to do was wait for tomorrow night; the New Moon...

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I tried to make it longer, but I obviously failed... But, I thought that ya'll would be happy with it anyway, seeing as how it is an update... Sorry! Don't kill me... I really did try to work on this chapter before this last time... Several times, actually... but it just wasn't coming to me. 

Also, this story is quickly coming to a close... maybe two more chapters, and an epilogue. It would be only one more chapter and an epilogue, but I didn't get everything into this chapter that I wanted to... So, keep your eyes open for another update! It should come a lot sooner than this one!

Also, if you're wonderful enough to review, let me give you a warning; Remember whenI had those 3 A/N (author's notes)to this story? Well, they counted as chapters.So if you reviewed to them, that is why youhaven't been able to review to the last couple chapters... You see, I deleted the A/N, but the reviews that were attached to them stayed. So, the importance of this warning? It might happen this time around, too... Oops!

Much Love,

L.A.

P.S. If anyone can tell me why I named this chapter "Failed Attempt" I would be extremely happy... I don't think I made it apparent enough. If you get it right, I'll give ya something special... don't know what yet, but eh. Maybe you'll get the next chapter before everyone else... Also, there can be more than one 'winner'... Remember to leave an email with your answer! Thanks.


End file.
